Forbidden Love
by JackiieLimexD
Summary: Title says it all. Boomer and Bubbles hide their relationship from their sibblings, thinking that they won't let them be together. But what happens when they find out? And Reds and Greens are friends they don't want to tell their brothers or sisters because they think they won't allow it. And they're falling for each other, too...
1. The Confession

**Forbidden Love **

**By: BubblyBliss**

** Summary: Title says it all. Boomer and Bubbles hide their relationship from their sibblings, thinking that they won't let them be together. but what happens when they find out? and reds and greens are friends but they don't wanna tell their brothers or sisters because they think nobody will allow it? And they're falling for each other, too... Please R&R. Flames welcome!**

**Pairing: Blues. Blues are the main ones but there will also be Greens and Reds.**

** A/N: New story! Like always, a Powerpuff Girls story! Guess what? a NEW PPG IS COMING THIS YEAR! I am so excited and can't wait! Here goes first chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Im this chapter, Boomer confesses to Bubbles! Next chapter is probably gonna be about the boys coming back to town. Now I'm gonna shut the hell up and let you read. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or any other character that appeared or will appear soon on the show.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

** Chapter 1:**

** The Confession**

** :::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Normal P.O.V**

The Utonium household. Where three super-powered little girls live. Inside, you could see all three girls in their room, doing their own thing. Bubbles was lying on the ground, drawing and coloring. Art, her favorite thing to do. She had her blond hair tied up in her two signature pigtails. Her big baby blue eyes focused on her drawing a she colored. Bubbles, the joy and the laughter.

Blossom sat straight on the three color bed sheets. She was reading her book that taught her to speak the japanese languague. Like always, she had her long, auburn red hair in a high ponytail. Her pink pupils moved left to right as she read her book. Blossom, commander and the leader.

Buttercup was floating, kicking and punching her piece of meat. She was practicing for when any bad guys decide to do something stupid. Her short, ebony black hair barely moved as she sent the piece of meat her powerful punches and kicks. Her lime green eyes sparkled with action and excitement in them. Buttercup, the toughest fighter.

::::::::::::::::::::

At Townsville, three boys, similar to the powerpuff girls, punched and kicked a soda machine, making it break and spread soda cans on the grey sidewalk. Each boy grabbed their own soda cans and began chugging down the liquid. A boy with blood red eyes and hair the same length and color as Blossom's threw his empty soda can and spoke. "What do ya wanna do next?" he asked as he wiped his mouth with his red shirt's sleeve.

Another boy with forest green eyes also threw his soda can carelessly. He loked a lot like Buttercup, with his spiky, jet black hair and his mesmerizing forest green eyes. "How about some video games?" he asked.

"Yeah! Video games!" a boy with deep blue eyes said excitedly. His hair was in a spiky wings haircut, and the color was blond. He looked like he could be Bubbles' twin brother.

"Shut up! That was my idea!" Butch, the boy with spiky hair, yelled. Brick took this chance and smacked his blue-eyed brother in the face.

"What was that for?" Boomer asked as he looked at his red clad brother.

"For being so darn stupid!" Butch told his "little" blue brother.

"Come on. Let's go!" Brick said as he shot out to the sky, his two brothers flying close behind.

::::::::::::::::::::

The Powerpuff hotline phone rang loudly and the three sisters turned their attention to it. Blossom quickly answered it while Buttercup had a excited look on her face. She was ready to kick some butt. Bubbles, on the other hand, looked worried.

_Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is. Please don't be who I think it is. _Thought Bubbles over and over again_._

"Yes, Mayor?" Blossom asked as she grabbed the phone and held it close to her "ear". There was a pause before Blossom replied. "The Rowdyruff Boys? At the video game store?" another pause. "We're on it!" Blossom hung up the hotline and turned to her sisters. "Come on, girls."

Blossom and Buttercup zipped out the room through the windows but Bubbles didn't move an inch.

"Come on, Bubbles!" Buttercup yelled as she and Blossom flew. Bubbles heard her green-eyed sister, but still didn't move. She didn't know why, but everytime she's around Boomer, she can't concentrate. Her fighting skills decrease when she's near him. Everytime she saw him, her stomach filled with butterflies. Butterflies that flew around inside her uncontrollably. She gets nervous, her heart skips a beat, and her mind goes blank. Every single time. Bubbles isn't really sure of what this feeling is. It's her first time experiencing it. When it's time to fight, she really doesn't want to hurt him. But she has to. A weird thing to her is, Boomer's punches have gone softer. They aren't as hard as they used to be. When battles are over and the boys, like always, are defeated, Bubbles is the least beaten from her sisters.

Bubbles saw her two sisters come back in the room and land in front of her. Blossom stood there, with her hands on her hips, looking at her blue clad sister. "What happened? Why won't you go?" she asked.

"Yeah! I want to kick Butch's butt, you know!" Buttercup said as she punched at the air. Bubbles rubbed her arm and looked away from her sisters.

"I, umm, I... I don't feel so good." Bubbles lied. She didn't want to go and have to battle Boomer. She didn't want to go through those feelings that she didn't even know what they meant at all.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

"Umm, my... My tummy hurts." Bubbles said as she put a hand on her stomach.

"Stay here then. Maybe you'll get better." Blossom suggested.

"What? What are we gonna do with little blue boy?" Buttercup asked, referring to Boomer.

"We'll handle him ourselves." Blossom said.

"No! We need Bubbles! She's the only one that knows how to beat him! We don't know what moves he'll make or what type of powers he has! Like me, I only know what Butch's moves will be and every single one of his powers, and you know Brick's! Bubbles knows Boomer's!" Buttercup protested. She already had to deal with Butch. She didn't want to have to deal with the blond ruff, too.

Blosson looked thoughtful. "You're right. Um, Bubbles from one to ten how bad is the pain?" Blossom asked.

"Umm..." Bubbles started.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Buttercup yelled.

"Three!" Bubbles shouted. She didn't think about the number. She just said any random number because of her impatient sister.

_ I should've said a higher number!_ Bubbles thought.

"It's not that bad then. You can come. Now come on or else we'll be too late!" Blossom said.

Without another word, her and Buttercup zipped out through the windows. Bubbles hesitated before zipping off close behind them.

::::::::::::::::::::

A the video game arcade/ store, the Rowdyruff Boys were making everyone run away out of the store. They threw any object they saw at them to make them get out of the arcade. Once it was empty, they laughed loudly and high-fived each other.

"That was awesome!" Butch exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now let's play!" Brick commanded. Before they could get close to any video game, the girls zipped in, grabbing the boys' attention.

"Not so fast, boys!" Blossom yelled.

Brick smirked. "Why, if it isn't my favorite pink powerpuff." he said before launching himself toward Blossom. They both sent punches and kicks to each other, each using their special abilities to battle.

Butch turned to Buttercup and grinned evilly "What'cha waiting for, Butterbutt?"

Buttercup hated that nickname. Shre snarled and zipped toward him, both greens beginning to fight with powerful punches and kicks, also using some of their special powers.

Bubbles stood there awkardly, playing with her "fingers" as she looked at Boomer.

"Umm..." she trailed off.

"Come on you little girly!" Boomer said as he shot off to Bubbles.

He grabbed her ponytails and threw her out the store. When he was near, Bubbles grabbed his foot and slammed him on a nearby building. Boomer got up and kicked Bubbles in the stomach, making her crash through five buildings. Bubbles crashed on the last building, falling down onto the ground. Both blues were now far from the video game store. Bubbles slowly opened her baby blue eyes and saw Boomer standing in front of her with a... worried look on his face?

"Are you alright?" Boomer asked as he offered a "hand". Bubbles looked at him confused. She felt the butterflies in her stomach get stronger and stronger. She was getting even more nervous that she began to sweat. He... cared about her? Why was he being so nice at this moment? Bubbles took Boomer's "hand" and he helped her up. She blushed at the touch of Boomer's soft "hand" against hers.

"Umm, y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Bubbles said. She was still holding Boomer's hand, and he was still holding on to her tightly as well. Bubbles let go, blushing madly. "W-why do you care?" Bubbles questioned, switching to enemy mode.

"I wanted to tell you something before my bros and I leave from here." Boomer said. He sounded serious and had a serious look on his face.

_ Leave out of here? They're leaving Townsville? Where are they gonna go? _Bubbles thought.

"W-what?" Bubbles asked. "You're leaving Townsville?" Boomer nodded slowly and sadly. Bubbles didn't want him to go. She'll miss him. His beautiful deep blue eyes, his smile, his laugh, now how will she get her daily battles?

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Bubbles asked. She wanted to start taking off the fact that he was leaving or else she will burst out in tears.

"Well, I-I... I-I..." Boomer stuttered.

"You..." Bubbles said, signaling him to continue.

"I... I li"

"Boomer!" Boomer heard Brick call. He widened his eyes and quickly jumped on Bubbles, making it seem as they were fighting.

"Come on!" Brick shouted once he spotted his brother.

"Um, I'll catch up to you guys!" Boomer shouted.

"Whatever!" Brick turned around and zipped off with Butch.

"Bubbles!" Now it was Blossom's turn to look for her sister.

"Please Bubbles, tell her you're going somewhere or something. I really need to tell you this before we go!" Boomer pleaded. Bubbles looked at him and turned to the sky. She then spotted her sisters looking for her. Bubbles looked at Boomer and nodded. She zipped off to her sisters, leaving Boomer.

"Um, girls?" Bubbles asked. Her sisters turned around and saw her.

"There you are! Let's go home." Blossom said.

"Wait, can I go somewhere real quick? I'll catch up with you." Bubbles said.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you going?" Blossom asked. But Bubbles had already zipped off. When Bubbles got back with Boomer, she looked up at the sky. She watched as her sisters shrugged and headed home, two green and pink streaks left behind.

"So.. What did you want to tell me?" Bubbles asked again, turning to Boomer. Boomer looked around him and there were too many people around. He grabbed Bubbles and took off to the sky

. As they flew, Boomer looked around for a perfect, lonely, and quiet place. He then spotted a lake. A beautiful lake. He began to lower down to the ground. He and Bubbles then landed softly on the green grass. Bubbles looked around at her surroundings, he mouth slightly opened. It was beautiful there. There were many green and vivid trees, there was a breathtaking orangey, redish sunset, and the lake was just stunning.

Boomer looked at Bubbles and hugged her tightly. So tight that it seemed as if he'll never see her again. But, he _was_ never gonna see her again. He buried his face on her shoulder, still hugging her tight. Bubbles was a bit confused of why Boomer was acting like this, but she blushed furiously, her butterflies multiplying, her nervousness getting stronger, and her mind was like there were scribbles all over it. Bubbles slowly lifted up her arms, hugging her counterpart back.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Bubs." Boomer said. He was still hugging her, and he didn't want to let go. "What I wanted to tell you was that, that I like you. A lot. Very much." Boomer confessed. He let go of Bubbles.

"I didn't know this until yesterday. I noticed it because, everytime I see you, I, I get nervous. And I feel this strange feeling in my stomach and, I just feel all weird. At first I didn't know what all this ment, but then it hit me. The point is, I like you." Boomer finished. Bubbles was surprised and shocked. Her own enemy liked her? One of her biggest enemies liked her. But, she feels the same way around him so, she must like him, too.

_ I feel all that, too. So... I like Boomer?_

"I- I like you, too." Bubbles said.

"Really?" Boomer asked. His face brightened up.

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna miss you so much, too." Bubbles said as he hugged him tightly again, enjoying the warm embrace. Bubbles fit perfectly with Boomer. Like if they were both puzzle pieces waiting to be put together. Boomer hugged back, a tear shimmering as it fell down onto his cheek. Boys can cry too, no? Bubbles felt tears build up in her eyes. She tried to hold them back, but couldn't. She cried onto Boomer's shoulders, hugging him so tightly.

She never wanted to let go.

Ten years passed by since then. Ten, lonely, long years.

**A/N: First chapter! Did you like it? I worked really hard on it.**

**IMPORTANT! READ! SOME INFO ON NEW POWERPUFF GIRLS 2013!**

**By the way, have you guys heard about the Powerpuff Girls? They're coming back to Cartoon Network! Yay! Think it's false? Well it isn't! Cartoon Nerwork confirmed it this year on the month of January. They said it will be airing later this year, 2013. They are re-imagined and re-designed. Some sites on the internet say that the air date will be September 13, 2013. It's a long time! (to me) They will first air with a one-hour CGI special! I can't wait! I'm so excited. Are you? (I am but I like the old version better. Buttercup doesn't look as tough anymore)**

** Rate and review and tell me what you think about this story! Like said on summary, flames are welcome!**


	2. I Remember You

**A/N: Who' s ready for chapter two? Please enjoy and remember...**

**Disclaimer: That I don't own anything except my ideas and OC's! So no sueing me! No can do!**

**On with the story! ^.^**

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

**Chapter One:**  
**I Remember You**

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

Ten years passed by since that day. The day when Boomer confessed to Bubbles how he really felt about her. Ten long years without one another. They thought that as the years flew by, they would eventually forget one another. But instead, that little kindergarten crush grew and grew more as the days passed by, turning it into a love.

Bubbles was now sixteen. She was beautiful. With her long, shiny blond hair that made her look like an angel when it shone even brighter than the sun. Every boy in Townsville High wanted to get with her. Every single one. She was one of the prettiest girls in that school. One of the most popular, too. But don't worry. She is not one of those stuck-up I'm-better-than-you kind of girl. She's still that same little blue ball of joy. Though sometimes, probably most of the time, she gets rather sad or upset. Why? Because she misses Boomer, ofcourse. She hides when she feels like that and turns into her cheerful self again because she knows Boomer will be back. She can feel it. Bubbles never really forgot about him. Every minute that passed by, he was on her mind. And she believes that she will see him again. She just knows it.

Blossom and Buttercup, they also grew up a lot since we last saw them.

Blossom was still the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Even though there hasn't been much crime in Townsville, she's still the boss. Blossom still had her long, auburn hair that she always puts up in a ponytail. It now reaches below her waist. Blossom, like Bubbles, is also wanted by almost every boy in Townsville High. Who wouldn't? She's beautiful! Too bad for them. She's already taken. What?! By who?! A guy named Dexter. Her sisters, especially Buttercup, don't really like him. Buttercup thinks he's too nerdy for her and that she could do better. Bubbles, she doesn't like him because he can be really mean to her when her sisters are not around. Seems that he doesn't like Bubbles either. Buttercup would kick his ass if she knew how he is towards Bubbles. But she doesn't know. And Bubbles doesn't want to tell her or Blossom either. That would turn into a problem and probably a break-up between Dexter and her pink-eyed sister. Bubbles doesn't want that to happen. She wants Blossom to be happy. And it seems that she is.

Buttercup, still the same tough, tomboyish sister. Her mesmerizing green eyes tell everyone if she's in the mood for their shit or not. She mostly isn't. Her ebony black hair now reached to the middle of the back, still ending in flips. She's known as the toughest Powerpuff in the school. And yeah, she also has a couple of guys chasing after her. What guy wouldn't want a feisty tough girl? And what guy doesn't like a challenge? Buttercup sure can be hard to get, which only makes guys chase harder after her. But like Blossom, she is also taken. By Mitch. Everyone knew it was gonna happen sooner or later. Seeing that they were always together and they were the bestest friends ever. And then out of the blue, it happened, and they became an item. Buttercup misses Butch, though. She misses beating the shit out of him when he and his brothers decided to be stupid and commit crime. She misses the many dumb nicknames he used to give her. "Butterbutt", "Butternut", anything that started with the word "Butter". But she'll never admit it. She'll never tell.

Right now, the girls were getting ready for school.

When Bubbles got out the shower, she picked out her clothes and blow-dried her hair. After that, she brushed it, making it softer than it already was. Then she put it up into her two signature ponytails and got dressed. She wore a baby blue off the shoulder shirt with ruffles at the part where it was off the shoulder and at the end of the shirt. That, followed by dark blue jean short shorts that had a baby blue butterfly at the right back pocket with baby blue flats. She put on a small amount of make up and put on blue and silver bracelets. Bubbles checked herself on her big butterfly shaped mirror one last time before heading downstairs to prepare breakfast. Did I mention Bubbles is a great cook?

Blossom was in her room, thinking about what selection of clothes she should make. She took a light pink shirt from her closet only to put it back. She roamed through the many shirts she had, until finally, she decided on a black Abbey Dawn shirt with the words "WHAT THE HELL" written on it. Yup, Blossom is an Avril Lavigne fan. So is Buttercup. Bubbles only a bit. Blossom then started looking for the rest of her outfit. She picked a pair of dark blue jeans with pink hearts at the back pocket. She got dressed and noticed her hair. It was dripping wet. She started blow-drying her long and wet auburn red hair. After doing that, she brushed it, making it softer than a baby's blanket. She put it in her signature high ponytail, held by her red ribbon. Nope, Blossom doesn't wear that huge red bow anymore. Blossom then picked a pair of pink socks from her drawer and put on her pink and black Nikes. She put a small amount of make-up on her face, checked one last time in her heart shaped mirror and headed downstairs.

Buttercup got out of her green personal bathroom and lazily went to her closet to pick out her clothes. She picked black skinny jeans and a lime green shirt that had the words "Fuck Off" written in black. She then picked green socks and put on her light green Converse. Buttercup noticed her wet hair. She grabbed her lime green towel and rubbed it on her hair a few times before taking her green brush and going over her hair with it once. She really didn't care much about her hair. She put the brush down and headed downstairs, not bothering to look one last time on the mirror. She then stopped at the door and turned around. "Can't forget my iPod!" Buttercup said to herself as she got the device then headed down the stairs.

Bubbles' P.O.V

My sisters and I stepped inside the school and stopped in the hallway.

"See you at lunch?" Blossom asked me and our green-eyed sister.

"See you at lunch." Both me and Buttercup said in unison.

I made my way through the crowded hallway to get to my first period. Should I just fly over all these people to get there faster?

"Bubbles!" I turned around and saw my friend Dalina walking up to me.

"Hey Dali!" I greeted. Dalina was one of my bestest friends. She's in the cheerleading team, like me. She's really sweet but like everyone, she has a limit of how much shit to take. She can sometimes be like Princess. Stuck up and mean. But that's only when she's not in a good mood. I told her about Boomer not so long ago. About like three weeks ago or so. She wants me to give a guy that likes me at least one chance but I told her I'm gonna wait for Boomer. He has to come back.

"Hey, Bubs! Oh yeah, guess what?" Dalina asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Guess!" Dalina said. Really? I hate this game.

"I don't know! What is it? Just tell me!" I told her. We started walking toward first period class. We had first period together.

"Okay. I'll give you a hint. Umm, guess who wants to go with you?" Dalina asked.

I stopped at my locker and opened it. "I already, told you, Dali, I-"

Dalina cut me off. "I know, I know. You're waiting for Boomer. But give these guys at least one chance. Maybe Boomer isn't even gonna come back."

I slammed my locker shut. A little too hard. She thinks he's not coming? "He_ is_ coming back. I know he is. And it will be soon." I told her. She'll see. He is gonna come back. He has to.

Dalina sighed. "Alright. Just wait for your Boomer." Yeah. That's exactly what I'm gonna do.

Dalina and I continued to walk to our first period until we got there. We entered the class and took our seats.

The first two periods went by fast and it was time for lunch.

I spotted my two sisters sitting at our table. I grabbed my food and went to sit with them. "Hey guys." I said as I took a seat next to Buttercup.

"Hey, Bubs."

"Whats up, Bubs?"

"Hey, have you guys heard there are three new students coming?" Buttercup asked before she attacked her cheeseburger. New students? I love new students! That means new friends!

"Really? Who told you? How you know?" Blossom asked.

"Jenny had to go to the front office to get a referral cause the teacher had nomore and Jenny got in trouble. That's when she saw them. She said one had spiky black hair, another had kinda long orange hair, and another had blond hair." Buttercup replied.

"Wonder if they'll be in any of our classes." Blossom thought aloud.

"I love new students!" I chirped.

"Ofcourse you do." Buttercup said like it was obvious. Everytime there are new students, I can get a little too excited. One time I remember I annoyed a guy to death and he tried avoiding me all the time. I didn't mean to! I get over-excited and ask too many questions. He's pretty much the only guy that tries to keep his distance from me. I need to relax this time so I won't scare these new guys away.

Lunch was over a few minutes after and I headed to my next period after saying quick "See you later"'s to my sisters.

I walked in to my next period to see a new yet familiar face sitting right by my desk. The new guy! I quickly but calmly made my way to my desk. I noticed that the teacher wasn't here yet. He always goes who knows where before class starts.

"Hey!" I greeted exitedly. Maybe a little too excitedly.

The blond-haired boy turned to look at me with a smile on his face. He was so cute! With his deep ocean blue eyes and his shiny blond hair, he reminded me of Boomer. And that smile... breathtaking. "Hey." He replied.

"I'm Bubbles! What's your name?" I asked. His smile faded away and he looked at me with surprised and widened eyes.

"Bubbles? Bubbles Utonium?" He asked.

"Ummm, yeah. How'd you-" I was cut off by him giving me a tight hug. This hug felt familiar. Extremely familiar.

"Bubbles! It's me! Boomer!" He said. B-Boomer? Is this another one of my dreams?

"B-Boomer? I asked, not believing it. Then I realized it was real. Boomer was standing right in front of me. " Boomer!" I hugged him tightly, enjoying the warm embrace the hug created. It's_ Boomer_!_ My_ Boomer! I felt tears well up in my eyes. We pulled away and we looked at each other, surprised of how much we've changed.

"Bubbles, you're different! You're gorgeus! You're beautiful!" I blushed at all the compliments he was giving me.

"Same goes to you!" I said.

Boomer hugged me again. "I missed you so, so, so much!" He said. "Um, what are you doing?"

I was trying to pinch myself on my arm. "I'm pinching myself. I think I'm having another one of those dreams." I replied. I felt something warm hit my lips and I looked up from my arm. He's kissing me. Boomer is_ kissing_ me! I melted into it and kissed back.

He then pulled away. "Did that feel like a dream?" He asked. Well, it did, because I always dream of it everynight, and it didn't, because for a second it felt like my dream came true and that it was real.

I was blushing madly. "I-I..." I didn't know what to say at this moment. Is this for real or another dream!?

"New couple!" I heard a girl say. The students who were in the class all turned to us, making me blush even more, if that's possible.

"Okay, kids. Settle down!" the teacher said as he entered the class. "I think you've seen that we have a new student." He said, opening his palm and pointing toward Boomer with his five fingers. Boomer looked at the many eyes looking at him. Some guys looking at him with hatred, girls with flirtatious looks. "He is Boomer Jojo and I hope you all make him feel welcome. You have to, since he's a Rowdyruff Boy." the teacher muttered the last part as if he were scared to say it. But the whole class heard him, causing some glares from guys to turn away and the flirtatious looks from girls get harder. But some glares still remained on Boomer.

One glare was from a guy named Chad. He's been trying to get with me since the eighth grade. he hasn't given up and from the looks of it, he still isn't gonna give up. He's my friend, though. But he can be pain in the ass and he is still gonna keep trying even though I'm already taken. Taken. I'm happy to say that I'm taken. And by Boomer! We are going out right? He hasn't asked me yet but he tried asking with that kiss right? And me kissing back was "yes", no?

"Okay, class. Let's get started!" the teacher clapped his hands before grabbing a marker and writing math problems on the dry-erase board.

The period went by fast, with some curiois people asking why are Boomer and I talking if we're enemies and all those kind of questions. Me and Boomer tried to answer the questions fast so they would leave us alone.

At the moment, me and Boomer were heading to our next class: Art. We both have all our classes together. Cool huh? Well, exept the last one.

Boomer and I entered the classroom and I took my seat, him sitting next to me. The teacher came in and she started talking about art and giving definitions of everything that had to do with art. It was kinda boring. It's better when there's no substitute. I was gonna put my head down on my desk and I saw a small ripped paper there with a note.

_Can I take you somewhere special with me after school?_

_~Boomer_

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Somewhere special? I wonder where that is. I grabbed my pencil and wrote on the back.

_Yup! Can you tell me where? Please? _I wrote_._ I'm just so curious!

"Somewhere special." Boomer whispered. I smiled. It's a surprise, I guess.

I just realized, if Boomer is here, then his brothers are, too. I wonder if Brick or Butch have any classes with my sisters? I wonder how they're doing...

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Okay, class. I have to go because we're having a meeting. You know what that means." The teacher said. Everyone fake moaned. Including me. "Yup. You'll be having a substitute. Oh I forgot to tell you we have a new student." The teacher said as she pointed at a boy with orange hair. It was tied in a small ponytail. He was wearing all red and he had these rare red eyes. He's pretty cute if you ask me.

"Earth to Blossom? Are you there?" I saw a hand wave up and down in front of my face. Not that I payed any attention to it. I was thinking about how to talk to that new kid. "Blossom!" I turned around, ready to tell whoever was bothering me to leave me the hell alone. But it was Dexter. Oh shit! I forgot about him for a sec.

"Okay class, the substitute will be here in a minute. I have to go. Behave yourselves little devils!" The teacher yelled before going out the door. Now it was students. Alone. In a classroom. Unsupervised. Everyone started talking and playing around. I looked around and noticed that the new guy was still standing there in front of the teacher's desk. I stood up and walked toward him.

"Hey." I said.

He turned to look at me. He semed to focus on my eyes. He scrunched up his face as if trying to think or something. "Hey."

"The teacher didn't give you an assigned seat, huh? There's an available seat next to me. You can sit there if you want." I said.

"Thanks" he started walking to god-knows-where like he knew the seats in this class, but then he came back. "Um, where is your seat?" He asked.

I laughed a little before leading him to my seat and pointing to his new desk. It was easy to start talking to this guy.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm Blossom. What's your name?" I asked.

"Brick." He replied. Brick? It sounded kinda familiar.

"And I'm Dexter." Dexter said as he came towards us and put his arm around me.

I had forgotten about him again.

**Brick's P.O.V**

I was just standing there in front of the whole classroom. That fucking dumbass teacher forgot to give me a damn seat. Now I have to stand here until the stupid substitute gets here.

I looked up and saw a girl walking up to me. She had some long ass hair that went down a little under her waist and beatiful pink eyes.

Those pink eyes... they look familiar.

"Hey." She said. I scrunched up my face in thought. Those pink eyes! They look awfully familiar...

"Hey." I said.

"The teacher didn't give you an assigned seat, huh? There's an available seat next to me. You can sit there if you want."

"Thanks." I started walking and noticed I didn't know where I was going. I walked back to the girl. "Um, where is your seat?" I asked. I was just acting a bit dumb. Maybe with her laugh I'll remember a bit more. And she did. And it also sounded familiar. But I still couldn't remember perfectly.

The girl went to her desk and pointed to my new seat. "Oh, I forgot. I'm Blosom. What's your name?" Blossom? Come on, Brick! Think! Blossom... Blossom... Ugh! This is so hard!

Then I remembered she asked for my name. "Brick." I said.

Then out of nowhere this ugly ass nerd pops up and puts his arms around her. "And I'm Dexter." Who the fuck asked him?

I was about to say that when the substitute teacher walked in. I put my head down on the desk and thought about who the hell this girl is. I looked over at her and saw her sit on her desk. She was pretty cute. Too bad she's taken. I wonder what she sees in_ that_.

I tried focusing on remembering who this girl is. Blossom. Who do I know that is named Blossom?

Then I heard her laugh again. This time I remembered that laugh perfectly.

**_*Flashback*_**

_The Powerpuff Girls had just defeated a couple of monsters. When suddenly the ground started shaking._

_"What now?" Buttercup asked, aggravated._

_"Get ready for anything, girls." I heard Blossom command from my spot under the concrete._

_A hole was made on the ground and the they stepped back. There was a lot of smoke around and the puffs couln't see very good. When it cleared up, they gasped._

_"The Rowdyruff Boys?" Blossom asked, not believing it._

_"But that's impossible!" Buttercup yelled._

_"We blew you guys up!" Bubbles exclaimed._

_I laughed. "Yeah? Well you can't stop a good thing, babe."_

_They laughed._

**_That laugh. __Blossom's laugh...__. _**

_"Stop laughing! What are ya laughing at?" I had asked, annoyed._

_Blossom put her hands on her hips. "Ohh no! Look who's back with mean hair!" Blossom mocked._

_The girls laughed again._

**_That's where the laugh came from!_**

_"Oh, whatever shall we do?" Bubbles asked in fake terror._

_"How wil we defeat their scary new hairdo's?" Buttercup said sarcastically._

_Then they laughed again._

**_It all made sense now. It's Blossom._**

_"Silence!" I remember yelling. "You stupid, wimpy lame-o girls talk too much!" I had shouted at them._

_Then the powderpuffs had stopped laughing and frowned. "Stupid?" Blossom had asked._

_Then it was her raven-haired sister. "Wimpy?"_

_Then the blue-eyed one. "Lame-o?"_

_"You girls just got lucky last time. This this time there's no way you're gonna beat my boys!" I said. Then my brothers had said their names._

_"And me, Brick." I said last._

_And I rembered that my dumbass brother got distracted by a stupid fly._

_"Pay attention!" I remember yelling at him._

_Then we has a small argument before we started to battle._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

I remember that she had kissed me multiple times that day. I actually enjoyed it. But maybe I only liked it because the kisses were making me stronger and tougher.

So that explains it. The girl sitting next to me is_ Blossom_. How could I not notice before? I mean who else has those beautiful pink eyes other than Blossom? I can't believe that I was about to become friends with this girl. I can't believe I actually thought she was cute.

I looked over at her. She was laughing again. She_ is_ kinda cute now. But I have to pull myself together. I can't fall for the enemy. She's still the enemy, right? She didn't say anything when I told her that thing the last day we were gonna be here.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Okay, class. You can work in groups of four or less people. Now begin!" The substitute said. She had passed out some worksheets for everyone to work on.

"Hey, Brick-" Blossom was gonna ask him to work with her, but he cut him off.

"Don't talk to me." Brick said coldly.

Blossom looked confused. They were getting along perfectly a while ago...

"Huh?" Blossom asked.

"I can't believe you don't remember me." Brick told her.

Blossom still had a confused expression. She looked at his red eyes and thought.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_-Ten years ago. The Rowdyruff Boys' last day at Townsville-_**

_Blossm and Brick were battling. They were using their special powers and the skills they had to fight. They were pretty tired. Some parts of their clothes were ripped or burned, and some parts of their bodies were bruised._

_Brick had gotten Blossom off-guard and pinned her on the floor. He was sitting on top of her, his hands holding her wrists tightly to the ground. He leaned over to her,making their faces only inches apart from each other._

_Blossom stared at his blood red eyes. She couldn't look anywhere else, anyway._

_"Are ya gonna miss me, Pinky?" Brick asked, looking at her soft pink eyes._

_Blossom had a slight confused expression. "What are you talking about? Are you leaving or something?" She had asked him._

_"This is my last battle with you. Me and my bros are going off to Citysville. We're sick of this dump."_

_Blossom didn't know if she should've ask the question that was on her mind. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't need to._

_"Don't worry. We might come back."_  
_Brick slowly got off of Blossom and stood up._

_"So... we'll meet again someday?" Blossom asked._

_Brick nodded. It was silent for a while before Brick spoke up. "Umm, before I leave, I actually wanted to stop being enemies. I mean, there is no good reason for us fight. Just because a lame green chimp tells us to? So what if we stop with the whole rival thing?"_

_Blossom was surprised at the words that were coming from Brick. She was shocked and surprised. Blossom looked down at the ground. That wasn't a bad idea. She looked back up, about to answer to that but it was too late. Brick was already up in the sky, calling his brothers._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

_"Brick?_" Blossom asked.

"No, Blake!" Brick said sarcastically.

"But I thought you wanted to end with this rivalry thing? Why are you acting like you never said that?"

"You never answered. I thought you didn't agree."

"I was about to answer, but you had left."

"..."

"Yeah. So ha!" Blossom said.

"Whatever."

"Is it too late to agree?" Blossom asked.

"Yes."

Blossom made puppy dog eyes. "Pwease? Can we just bwe fwends? I don't wike fwighting."

Brick chuckled. "Alright. We're friends."

"Yay!" Blossom put her arms up in the air like if she was a five year old.

Brick only smiled.

_'God, she's gorgeus.'_ He thought. Then he realized what he was thinking and shook his head. _'Just friends.'_

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I walked into my next period, late. "Ms. Utonium, you're late. Again."

"Sorry. I had to do something for Ms. Golden," I lied. And like always, she believed me.

I took my seat and noticed that the seat by me wasn't empty anymore. A guy was sitting there. He had spiky black hair and forest green eyes. He kinda reminded me of Butch.

I wasn't one to start talking to strangers, but I gotta admit, this guy is pretty hot! "Name's Buttercup. What's yours?"

"Butternut?"

That nickname... "Butch? What the hell are you doing here!?" I shouted. What the hell? I was actually thinking that Butch was hot? Sick!

"Buttercup, I know I said you could work in partners, but not so loud!" the teacher said.

I grinned. "Sorry!" Then I turned to Butch again. "What the fuck are you doing here?" I asked not so loudly this time.

"What? You didn't miss me? 'Cuz I know I missed you." Butch told me.

"..." Did he say he... missed me? He was probably just playing. But I didn't know what to say, so I just told him, "You're a fucking bastard!"

"You didn't miss me?" Butch said with fake hurt.

"Shut the hell up and leave me alone." I couldn't digest this.

"Why do you hate me so much, Butternut?" He asked. Did he seriously just ask that?

"Umm, I don't know, Butch. Maybe because you and your brothers tried to destroy me and my sisters? You guys didn't even know who the fuck we were and you started to fight us like if you could've winned easily. I don't know, Butch. Really." I said sarcastically.

"But we_ did_ defeat you." Butch said.

"But the tears from people in Townsville brought us back to life and then we..." I stopped, remembering what I had to do to Butch to defeat him. I felt a slight heat on my cheeks. Did he bring this conversation up on purpose? But then I saw he had the lightest of pink on his cheeks, too.

"Don't say that. Don't mention that." Butch said as his blush got a bit darker.

"I know. That's why I stopped talking."

I still remember that day cristal clear. It made me shudder.

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Don't say that. Don't mention that." I said. Did she really have to bring that back up?

"I know. That's why I stopped talking."

We both adverted our eyes to the worksheets on our desk. I glanced over at Buttercup. She sure changed over the years. Her hair now stopped at the middle of her back and ended in perfect flips. Her eyes were still that same shade of lime green and her body changed a lot too.

"Stop looking at me, Bitch. I feel weird."

"It's Butch, not Bitch."

"It's Bitch."

"Butch."

"Bitch."

"Butch!"

"Bitch!"

"Butch!"

"You give me nicknames, I give you one, too. And it's Bitch."

It stayed silent for a while but then I said, "You're a bitch."

"Shut up, Bitch."

I put on a thoughtful look, thinking of what nickname to call her. I can't use a million nicknames all the time! I'll just look for the perfect nickname for her.

"Are you... thinking!?" Buttercup asked with fake surprise.

"Yes. Now shut up." Okay. I can't believe I'm actually thinking. I looked at Buttercup. Butternut, maybe? Or B-cup? Haha, I'd like to see the look on her face if I called her that. "B-cup." I said.

"What?"

"B-cup. Your nickname is B-cup."

She punched me on my arm. It wasn't a hard punch. Is she going soft on me? "Oww. That hurt!" I said as I put my hand on the spot she punched me at and pretended that it hurt. Am _I_ going soft on her? "Hells no! You look for a better nickname than that, Bitch!" she said. She was smiling. What the hell am I doing? Am I actually being nice to her? I can't be friends with her! But that smile... And I caused it. Oh what the hell? My bros don't have to know, anyway.

"Alright. Hmm..." I started to think of another nickname when suddenly, one popped up in my head. "How about Butterba-" no I shouldn't call her that.

"Butterba- what?"

"Butterbutt?" I asked.

"That one is getting old."

"It _is_ old. From ten years ago."

"You're right, Bitch. So keep on thinking."

I kinda liked the sound of that one that popped out of nowhere, but I couldn't call her that. It wasn't right.

**Normal P.O.V**

The bell rang and students went to their lockers to get ready for the last period of the day. The puffs had their lockers together.

Bubbles was trying to find her textbook in her locker that was filled with "secret admirer" cards when Blossom came from behind and opened her own locker filled with cards, too.

"Oh, Bubbles, guess what?" She asked her blue-eyed sister.

"I know. The boys are back." Bubbles said. Blossom looked at her like asking her how she knew. "He has every single class with me. Except the last one." Bubbles told her.

"Brick has every single class with me, too and I fucking hate it!" Blosson lied at the hate it part.

"I know, right?" Bubbles asked as she closed her locker. She decided not to tell Blossom about her and Boomer. If she did, she would no doubt kill her.

Buttercup came storming down the halls, muttering profanities under her breath. She got to her locker and kicked it. "I can't believe they'de back! God, I fucking hate Butch!" Buttercup yelled as she punched her locker. It opened up and cards came down and spread all over the floor. Buttercup floated in the air. "Didn't I tell you motherfuckers to stop it with the cards!?" She yelled angrily. That was real anger. Not the fake frustration of when she punched and kicked her locker.

"Damn, Buttercup! Calm down!" Blossom told her green-eyed sister.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! I'm gonna be seeing his stupid face at every single damn period I go to and you tell me to _calm down_!?" Buttercup said as she slammed her locker shut before floating to her next period. She kicked and punched lockers on her way. She sure knows how to act when she wants to.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other as they heard Buttercup yell at a teacher.

"Ms. Utonium, no powers at school! And stop destroying school property!" A teacher said.

"I know and okay, fine!" Buttercup yelled as she started to walk her way.

Blossom and Bubbles looked at each other.

"She's koo-koo in the head." Blossom said before she headed to her last period. Bubbles smiled and shook her head as she made her way to her last period, too.

She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a soft hand covered her eyes. She smiled. "Boomer." He removed the hand that covered her eyes and put it around her waist, too.

"Yup." Bubbles turned around and smiled.

"Hi, Boomie." She said before planting a small kiss on his lips.

"Hey my little angel." Boomer said and he gave her a peck on the lips also.

"One hour and thirty minutes left 'till we go there." Boomer said as he rocked side to side with his arms still around Bubbles.

"I can't wait!" Bubbles said happily. She hoped that her sisters wouldn't see her. "We should get to class. Or we're gonna be late." she couldn't let her sisters see her if they came out to the hall.

"Okay." Boomer stopped moving side to side and leaned down. He planted his lips on hers and they kissed for a while before pulling apart. "See you later?" Boomer asked.

"See you later." Bubbles said. She started walking to her next class, more like skipping. She was so happy today.

'This has got to be the best day ever!' Bubbles thought.

**JackieLime'sAuthor'sNoteThatProbablyNobodyEvenRead s: So how are you liking it so far? Is it good? Continue? Stop writting pieces of shit like this? Please R&R! Reviews let me know that people are interested in this story and make me update faster! So get those fingers moving! Until next time!**


	3. Love Between The Enemies? Maybe

**A/N: Here's chapter three-EEEEEE! *glass shatters* Oops. My bad... Anyway, here goes chapter three! I had a tough time with this one. The phone where I saved this chapter went totally crazy. It moved by itself and wouldn't let me touch or control it. So I had to start all over again on a different device. I HAD TO START ALL OVER AGAIN! T.T But I hope this is as good as the chapter that was lost. Please enjoy.**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Chapter Three: Love Between

The Enemies? Maybe...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Boomie, where are you taking me?" Bubbles asked as she giggled.

"You'll see." Boomer responded. He carried Bubbles bridal style, and zipped up from the school with a dark blue streak behind him. Bubbles had her eyes tightly closed. Boomer didn't want her to see where he was taking her. Not yet. He landed on a grassy ground, putting Bubbles down. He got behind her and put his hand over her blue eyes so she couldn't open them yet. "Wait." he said. Bubbles smiled and closed her eyes shut. Boomer went into his blue bag and fished out a rectangular velvet box. He then went back behind Bubbles again and put his hands behind him, hiding the box from her. "Okay. Now you can open them." Bubbles immediately opened her eyes. She looked around and gasped. In front of her was a beautiful sunset. The sky was in different colors. From pinkish, to orange, to purpleish. The sun made the edges of the clouds shine brightly, and it also made a great reflection on the lake that was in front of her. There were large, vivid dark green trees here and there, and the grass was a soft bright green.

"Boomer... This place is so... Beautiful!" Bubbles said, amazed at its beauty.

"Like you." Boomer said. Bubbles turned to look at him. She smiled and hugged him. Boomer put the box on his back pocket and hugged back. He lifted her up and held her bridal style. He walked toward a tree and and sat down on the grass, leaning on the thick tree trunk. Bubbles had her face buried on his chest, her arms wrapped around Boomer. Boomer could hear soft sobs from her. "Bubbles, are you crying?" he asked. Bubbles didn't answer. She was crying. From happiness. Bubbles soaked Boomer's blue shirt with warm tears. Not that he minded. "Bubbles." he said. He lifted up her face and looked a her baby blue eyes. They were red and puffy. But they still looked beautiful to him. He wiped away the tears that were on her face. "Don't cry." he said. Another tear streamed down slowly and he removed it with his thumb.

"It's just... I... I missed you so much and having you with me like this is..." Bubbles buried her head on his chest once again and cried.

"I missed you a lot, too, Bubbles." he lifted her face up again and Bubbles calmed down when she felt his thumb clear out her tears again. "Stop crying. I wanna see you smile. Come on, give me a smile. Or do you want me to force it from you?" Boomer said as he tickled her sides. Bubbles giggled. "That's better, isn't it?" Boomer asked. Since he was six, he loved to hear her laugh. Everytime she smiled or giggled, it would always make him smile. He just loved it. Bubbles smiled and hugged him tightly, leaning her head on his chest. "Oh, and I wanted to ask you something." Boomer said. He move to the left, his right hand looking for something on his back pocket. When he found it, he showed it to Bubbles. He opened it, revealing a gold necklace. It was a heart with the shape of a key in the middle. Above the shape, it said "He who holds the key..." and under the shape was "has access to my heart" all words in cursive writing. Bubbles smiled widely and looked at Boomer. He was holding up a necklace he was wearing. It had the key on it. Bubbles hugged him tightly. Boomer took out the necklace from the box and put it around Bubbles' neck after she pulled from the hug.

"So what was the question?" Bubbles asked. Boomer went all nervous. He never asked a girl this. Bubbles is the first one. And he hopes she's the last he'll ask.

Boomer knew she would say yes, but he still felt nervous. "D-do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Boomer asked. Bubbles felt more tears of joy come to her eyes but she held them back. She remembered that Boomer doesn't like to see her cry. She nodded rapidly and hugged him for the millionth time.

"Yes, Boomer! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Boomer hugged her back, smiling. When they pulled from the hug, Bubbles looked at Boomer's deep blue eyes. And Boomer looked at her soft blue ones. The gaze went from their eyes, to their lips. And before they knew it, they were kissing. A kiss with so much love and passion. They pulled away, and looked a each other, smiling. "I love you." Boomer said. It felt so good to say it.

"I love you, too." They smiled again and they connected their lips in another kiss.

••**••**••**••**••**

**Buttercup's P.O.V **

I walked out from the ladies' locker room in my regular clothes. Boy, was that a tiring practice... I leaned against a tall tree, waiting for Bubbles. I'm probably just standing here, waiting like a dumbass. Maybe she went shopping with her girly friends or something. I decided to call her. One... Two... Three... beeps sounded before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, where are you?" I asked.

"Oh, uhh. I went to, uh, um, the mall with my friends! Yeah!" She said. Why did it take her long to say it? "So I'll be home later than usual. So don't wait for me! I'll probably go sleep-over with Lizzie. Bye!" with that, she hung up. Is it just me or did it seem like Bubbles was lying? Maybe just me. I locked my phone and put it on my back pocket. Guess I'll be flying home alone, then. I took out my phone again to listen to some music. I'll walk a little and when I have my music ready, I'll fly. I was scrolling through my playlist, looking for a good one when I bumped into someone. When I bump into someone they're the ones who usually fall, not me. You know, because of superpowers. So I guess it must be... "Hey, Bitch." I said. He helped me up and I accidently stepped on a rock and I landed on his chest. "Um, sorry about that." I said quickly. I felt heat on my cheeks.

"It's fine, Butterfingers." he said.

"Still having troubles with the nicknames, huh?" I asked.

"Heh, yeah."

"What are you doing here? You don't have anything after school. You just got here." I asked him.

"I don't have anything else to do so I just stayed to watch you play." he replied. He just stayed to watch me play? Not even Mitch does that. It would be cool if he did, though.

"Really? And how was I?" I asked. I started walking at a slow pace, and he did, too.

"You were awesome! But not awesomer than me, of course." he said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. You know I'll kick your sorry ass at soccer without even trying." I told him.

"Oh really? I could kick your sexy ass with my eyes closed."

"You wish."

"You wanna bet?"

"No thanks. When someone challenges me, I want an actual challenge. Not something that I can easily win." I said.

"What? Is that an excuse? I think so, 'cause you know I'll win right away." Butch said with a smirk.

"Fine! You're on!"

"Where?"

"They have soccer field at Townsville Park."

"When?" I smirked.

"Right now."

"Alright. Let's go. Race ya there." He said and took off to the sky.

"Hey that's not fair! You got a head start!" I yelled before taking off after him. Fucking cheater.

** Three minutes later...**

"Haha! I win!" I yelled happily. I did a little victory dance. "In your face, Bitch!" I yelled. We were both already a little sweaty. But I think we both had enough energy left in us for the challenge. At least I did.

"Oh, come on. You just won because I let you." he said.

"No. You just don't wanna admit the fact that you're a loser." I smirked.

"Yeah, well that wasn't even the real thing. Let's get started with the game!" he pulled out a soccer ball from god-knows-where and held it. "If I win, you'll have to... Break up with that Mitch dude."

"What? Why? No way! You can't do that! Why would you want me to break up with him, anyway?" I asked.

"I don't like him. Something bad goes around him." he said. Something bad?

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't trust him, BC. I feel that he's cheating on you." What the hell? He just got here and he's already feeling stuff? How does he even know I'm dating Mitch?

"What? You're my protector now? If he was doing that, I would've known by now. And I know what I'm doing. I don't need you telling me if he's cheating or not. Besides, he'll never do that."

"You never know."

"You know what? I'm done. I'm not about to talk about that with you-"

"No, no, no! Okay, I'll change it! No need to get all mad! Damn!" Butch said, stopping me before I could go. "If I win, you'll become my BESTEST FRIEND FOR ALL FUCKING LIFE!" he yelled. I laughed a little at how he yelled it: with stupidity and dumbness. When he did that, he reminded me of the old psycho Butch that twitched and jumped side to side with his tongue out whenever somebody mentioned a fight.

"Why do you wanna become my best friend all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Well I got nothing else for you to do if I win."

"Alright. But if I win, you have to... Yeah I got nothing." I said.

"I know!" Butch said. "What?" I questioned. "If you win, I'll have to... Be YOUR BESTEST FRIEND FOR ALL FUCKING LIFE!" he yelled. Once again, with stupidity. I laughed again.

"You're such a dumbass. Alright." I said. There was really no point in this game. Just for fun, I guess.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^

** Blossom's P.O.V**

"Kay. Love you, too. Bye." I hung up the phone and locked it, sighing heavily. Why is Dexter so busy all of a sudden? We haven't been hanging out or having our times together like we used to. But he won't be as busy in a couple of weeks, right? Not like he'll be busy forever...

I put my phone on my pink pillow, threw myself on my bed and sighed again. I'm so bored! What to do? What to do..? Aha! I'll get on my computer. I haven't checked my Facebook for a while... I hopped out of bed and zipped to my drawer. I pulled it open and took out my light pink laptop and headed back to my bed. I opened it, layed flat on my stomach, and I was about to press the power button when there was a knock at my window. Who could possibly be all the way up at my window knocking? Only if they had a ladder... I turned to my window, waiting for another knock. But nothing came. Probably a bird that crashed on it or something. But how could that sound like three knocks? Oh well... I turned to my computer screen. I didn't press the power button? I pushed it and watched as the Windows icon appeared on my screen. Then I heard three more knocks. I turned to my window again, and nothing was there. Ugh! This is getting annoying! I turned back to my computer screen._ 'If it happens again, just ignore it, Blossom.' _I thought.

I typed in my password on the computer, and when I pressed 'enter', there was another fucking knock. This time, I got up and went to the damn window. I opened it and peeked out. There was nobody! I know I'm not hearing things! I closed it, turned around to leave, and another knock came. I swear, I'm about to hurt whatever or whoever the hell that is. I'm on my days, and I get really pissed off. I went to the window, opened it and saw nothing. Oh my God! This is so damn annoying! "Whoever the fuck it is better stop it now, or I swear...!" I yelled. I heard snickering under the window. Is that- I didn't even get to finish my thought. Someone jumped out from under the window yelling "Boo!" and I forgot the fact that it was Brick and I shot a laser beam at him. Good thing I missed. Well, sorta. A part of the laser hit his cheek and it was bleeding now. But why would he hide under there and knock every five fucking seconds? It was so damn annoying! And he scared the shit out of me!

"Brick! What the hell? You scared me!" I yelled.

"I see that." he said as he touched his cheek and winced. I've done worse to him before, but some small cuts can give the most pain. It has like a burning sensation. I know because I've had cuts from laser beams before. Me and Buttercup fight sometimes, you know! That's how I get them.

"I'm sorry! That wouldn't have happened if you didn't scare me!"

"I only expected a little jump and that's it! Not a freaked out Blossom shooting laser beams!" he said. Once again he touched his cheek and winced at the pain. I didn't mean to hurt him. But still, it's his fault.

"Stop touching it! Sit down on my bed. I'll be right back." I told him. He gave me a confused expression before he headed to the right edge of the bed. 'Yeah I'm not used to helping my ex-enemy, either, Brick.' I went into my personal bathroom and opened the door from under the sink. Good thing I have a first aid kit. I grabbed it, close the sink doors and headed out to my room. I saw Brick touching his cheek again and then looking at the stain of blood on his hand when he removed it. "Didn't I say don't touch it? Damn, Brick, you don't listen!" I yelled. I really can't help but be mean. I'm in my days, how could I be nice while having this pain with me?

"Sorr-y! I'm worried about my cheek, you know! It hurts!" Brick said.

I rolled my eyes. "I've done worse to you. Stop crying!"

"I'm not fucking crying!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes again and pressed an alcohol wipe in the cut. "Ahh!" he yelled/whispered.

"Oh, suck it up!" I told him.

"Damn! What's wrong with you? You weren't this mean at school!" Brick asked. Well that's because they just started! But I'm not telling _him_ that I'm on_ that_. "Oohhh. That's why you're acting like that." he said. I'm not sure if he knows, or if he's just being sarcastic because I haven't answered him.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're on your cycle, aren't you?" I stopped brushing the wipe on his cheek and my face turned redder than his baseball cap.

"W-what?" I asked. I know what he said, but I just can't believe he knows! How does he know anyway? But it's personal! How can he fucking know!?

"No need to get all embarrassed. Or what? You don't trust me enough to tell me? I know because I've had lady friends before. They used to tell me so I wouldn't get on their nerves."

"Oh. Well, I guess I do. Even though we just started talking like eight hours ago, yeah, I trust you a little bit." I told him. I wrapped the wipe with the small bag it came with and threw it in my pink trash can. "That should stop the bleeding." I said. I sat by Brick while it stayed silent for a while. "Well, you're welcome! Damn! Someone does something nice for you, and you don't say-"

"Thank you! Thank you! Damn! You really do get in a bad mood when you're on it!" he said.

"Is that a problem?" I asked. I began to feel sleepy. I forgot. When I'm in my period, I get sleepy and just doze out in about five minutes after I feel tired and sleepy. I've been feeling sleepy since I started wiping Brick's cheek. I felt my eyes heavy and I just layed on Brick's shoulder. He looked comfortable, and he was close, and the sleepy way I'm feeling right now, I just layed there. Since I got him by surprise, he fell back on the bed, making me lay on his chest. This is even more comfortable. Wait, what the hell am I doing? I was about to get up, but my sleepiness overwhelmed me and I fell into a peaceful slumber. On Brick's chest...

**Brick's P.O.V**

Holy shit! What do I do? What do I do? _What do I do?_ Do I push her off and leave? Or do I just leave her the way she is? I looked around the room, trying to think of what to do. Then I looked at her. What happened to her? Did she faint? Naw, she's breathing. So she fell asleep just like that? Maybe she didn't sleep last night? Or maybe it was to calm the pain?

I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed there. I looked over at her. She looks pretty when she's sleeping, so peaceful. And pretty... I shook my head. What the hell are you thinking, Brick? But what do I do? Would it hurt to sleep? I can't get her off without her waking up, anyway. So yeah, I'll just sleep. But what's this thing under me? I moved a little and put my hand under my back. No wonder it was so uncomfortable. It's a laptop! I placed it on the floor and looked at the sleeping Blossom. If I wanna sleep, I might as well get comfortable, too, no? I put my arm around Blossom and put my head by hers. I could stay like this forever... Ugh! Brick! I think I just need some rest. All of this Blossom and me meeting again and becoming friends right away thing makes me feel tired. I closed my eyes, and fell to sleep with the nice smell of strawberries hitting my nose.

** Normal P.O.V**

"Ahaha! I won! I won! I beat your ass! I beat your ass! In your face, Bitch!" Buttercup sang.

"I let you win." Butch said.

"Haha, yeah, right. Now you have to be MY BESTEST FRIEND FOR ALL FUCKING LIFE!" Buttercup yelled, the same way Butch had said it earlier.

"Yeah. And you know what I do to my best buds? Well, bud? 'Cause you're the first and only one." asked Butch. Buttercup kind of felt special. She raised a brow. "What?" she asked.

Butch smirked and jumped on Buttercup, pinning her to the ground. "Play fights!" Buttercup returned the smirk and she rolled to the left, making it Butch's turn to be pinned to the ground. "Oh, I _love_ those!" Both greens started rolling over on the green soccer field, laughing all the way.

Who knew a puff and a ruff could become friends, well supposely best friends now, over a challenge?

**A/N: The blues seem pretty happy. The reds and greens do, too. But it won't stay like that for long. The drama hasn't even started yet! So hold on 'cause the drama starts on the next chapter!**

**Sorry if I updated too late for your liking. But the thing with the phone happened, and school, and I'm having a bit of boy trouble, so I was slowing down... But here's the chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave a review, if you want! Next chapter will be much longer, promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So chapter four! That's kinda far. Are you ready for it? I said the drama starts here! In this chapter! Let's start! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Disclaimer: Have I written these in my past chapters? In case I didn't, I just want to make everything straight and say that I don't own the Powerpuff Girls! I wish I did, though. T.T**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

** Chapter 4: Sometimes,**

** the Toughest Sibling**

** is the One You Can**

** Trust the Most**

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

** Normal P.O.V**

Blossom slowly opened her eyes, leaving them half-way open. She looked around her familiar neon pink room before fully opening her eyes. She rubbed them and looked to her left. Her eyes went bigger than they already were and she fell off the bed in shock. She muttered something under her breath as she got up. She sat cross-legged on her bed, looking at a sleeping Brick. What was Brick doing sleeping on her bed? No wonder she had slept so peaceful... Blossom smirked, a plan to wake up Brick forming in her head. She moved closer to Brick's ear, and when she was close enough, "BRICK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING SLEEPING ON MY BED?" she yelled. It was good that Professor was at some science project thing, so he wasn't home. Brick jumped and rolled to the left, making it his turn to fall from the bed in shock. He fell face first to the ground, groaning from pain as he slowly got up. Blossom was rolling on the bed in laughter. She touched her stomach, a pain forming there as she laughed at Brick. "Haha! You should've seen your face when you were falling! Hahaha!" Blossom said in between laughs.

"Ha, ha, ha, very fucking funny." Brick said sarcastically.

"It sure is!" Blossom said. A few seconds later, Blossom sat up on her bed, removing tears from her eyes from the hard laughter. She was still laughing softly, remembering how Brick's face was as he fell. "Why did you fall asleep on my bed, anyway?" she asked.

"Well, you fell asleep on top of me all of a sudden, I tought you passed out for a sec, and I couldn't get up because if I did, I thought you would wake up, so I got comfortable and fell asleep, too." Brick replied.

"Oh." Blossom said. She looked at her digital clock by her bed. "Have you heard Bubbles or Buttercup get here? It's seven thirty-five, where the fuck are they?"

"If I heard them, I would've been gone, Pinky. Don't you think? Or did you want them to catch you sleeping with a Rowdyruff?" Brick questioned.

"Oh yeah." Blossom said. she thought of the other "sleeping" way and shuddered. "But where the heck are they? I should call one of them." Blossom grabbed her pink-cased phone and started dialing.

"Is every single thing you have pink?" Brick asked.

"Is every single thing you have red?" Blossom retorted. Her green-eyed sister answered the phone and in came her voice.

"Hello?" Buttercup said.

"Buttercup! Where the hell are you? It's past seven! You know that-" Blossom stopped talking. Buttercup wasn't even listeningto a thing her sister was saying. She was too busy laughing. "Buttercup, are you listening?" Blossom asked. Buttercup kept laughing.

"Stop! Bu-" Buttercup hung up the phone and Blossom stared at the screen of her phone, her face going red with anger.

"She _hung up_ on me? She fucking hung up on me!?" Blossom yelled. Brick looked nervous. He has dealed with mad girls on their period. They were horrible. Now, a super-powered mad girl on her period? That would be a living hell. He would most certainly be dead. He walked towards the window, opened it and floated out.

"Uh, I better get to my house. Or my brothers will be wondering where I am." he said before zipping away from the Utonium household as fast as he could.

Never get a girl mad on her period. If you do, she will most likely _kill_ you.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Butch! Stop! Haha! Stop! Hahaha, I ca- I can't brea-eathe!" Buttercup yelled in between laughs as she moved side to side on the ground, trying to move away from Butch's hands.

"Extremely tickleish, huh?" Butch asked as he continued to tickle Buttercup's sides.

"Y-yes! Now, s-stop! Haha!" Buttercup said as she moved her legs, trying to kick Butch away.

"Umm, I don't think so. This is so fun." Butch said.

"I'm gonna f-fucking, hahaha, k-kill you!" Buttercup yelled. It was getting harder for her to breathe. Butch noticed and stopped. Buttercup sat up and gasped for air. "Today you die!" she yelled before trying to jump on Butch. Butch dodged and stood up, running away from her. Buttercup playfully growled and used her superspeed to catch up to Butch. He saw her and used his own, too. They both flew around in circles, Buttercup trying to catch Butch, Butch trying to fly as fast as he could from Buttercup. He turned to Buttercup as he flew.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" He yelled. He looked forward again and flew a bit faster. Buttercup flew faster, and she was about two inches away from Butch's legs. She smirked, knowing she _will_ catch him. Buttercup used all her speed and she held on to Butch's right leg. She pulled him down to the ground with her and pinned him on the green grass.

"You will _die_!" she said as she smiled and started tickleing Butch's sides. She was tickleish, so obviously her counterpart was going to be tickleish, too.

"No! Not that! Haha! No! Stop! B-Buttercup!" he yelled. Buttercup tickled harder, making it hard for Butch to breathe and making him laugh harder. "S-stop!"

"Feel what I felt, Bitch!" she yelled as her fingers moved rapidly. Butch couldn't stop laughing. Buttercup heard he cell-phone ring again. She stopped and took it out. "Blossom again! I forgot to call her back! See what you do, Bitch? You distracted me!" Buttercup got up off the ground and answered her sister. "Hello?"

"Buttercup. You get your fucking ass here at home right now, or I will fucking castrate you." Blossom threatened. Buttercup wondered what got Blossom on such a bad mood. She loocked at her phone and locked it, then then unlocked it. She looked at the date. Her eyes went wide.

"Okay. But Blossom, um, I don't think you can castrate me, I don't have a-"

"Just get your ass over here."

"Okay, I'll be there. Just, read or something and calm down. I'll get Bubbles. Or is she home already?" Butercup asked.

"The bitch isn't home either! So get her ass, too and bring her. _Now_." Blossom then hung up.

"Dayum. What crawled up her ass and died?" Butch asked. With Blossom yelling like that, it was impossible for Butch not to hear.

"I better get home or she'll kill me. It's that time of the month again. It will be mine soon, too. I'm just warning you, Butch. When I'm on it, I'm waay worse than how Blossom is right now. So I'm s-s-sorry if I do anything wrong to ya." Buttercup said. "Now be quiet. I'm about to call Bubbles." Buttercup dialed her "little" sister's phone number and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" Bubbles asked.

"Bubbles, it's that time of month again. Blosson wants us home. Let's not give her a hard time. You know she goes crazy, bipolar, and all that stuff." Buttercup told her.

"Okay. Let me tell my friends and I'll be on my way." she said.

"Alright." Buttercup said and hung up.

"I have to go, Bitch." she told Butch.

"What? No!" he said.

"I have to!" she said.

"No! Don't gooo!" he whined.

"Butch. Get off my damn foot!" Buttercup shouted.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" he yelled. Buttercup rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Butch. We'll continue with our stupidities tomorrow. Right now, I have to go." Buttercup struggled to walk with Butch still holding on to her foot. She stopped, looked down at Butch and she got an idea.

"Don't go!" he yelled again. Buttercup tickled Butch's sides, but he still didn't let go. She tickled harder, and Butch's grip was getting weaker. She tickled his sides, stomach, anywhere that she thought he was tickleish until he completely let go.

"See ya tomorrow, Bitch!" Buttercup yelled as she zipped up in the air.

"Don't leave! I fucking hate you!" Butch said.

"Love you, too, Bitch!" Buttercup said sarcastically.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Aw shit." Boomer cursed under his breath.

"Haha! Mines went farther than yours." Bubbles laughed. She grabbed another nearby rock and lifted her hand to throw it when her phone rang. She threw the rock before taking out her phone from her pocket and answered. "Hello?" she asked as she moved her bare toes on the cold lake water.

"Um, Bubbles, you should get home. It's late and Blossom is on her days again, you know how she can be." Buttercup said. "Oh. Okay. I'll be there. And I'll make sure to make it quick." Bubbles then hung up and stood up, standing on the fresh green grass.

"What happened, Angel?" Boomer asked as he threw a rock at the water. "Yeah! It went farther than yours!" Boomer said.

"Finally! Oh, and I have to go. Blossom wants me and my other sister home now." Bubbles told him.

"Oh, alright." Boomer said as he stood up and took his feet out of the water. He watched as Bubbles put on her flats. He put on his own shoes, too.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Bubbles asked.

"See you tomorrow." Boomer agreed. Bubbles kissed Boomer one last time before zipping up the sky and mouthing the words "I love you." to him. He smiled and mouthed the words back to her, adding "too".

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

"Where the fuck were you?" Blossom asked, furious for no reason at all.

"Chill, Bloss. I was out with Mitch. Bubbles was out with her friends at the mall or something."

"Y-yeah. I was at the mall. With Dalina and them." Bubbles said.

"Oh. Okay. Hey, I'm in the mood for a movie and snacks. How about you guys?" Blossom asked.

"Umm, sure. I'll go get the popcorn." Buttercup said. She went out of Blossom's room and downstairs to the kitchen.

"The hell she needs popcorn for?" asked Blossom. Bubbles sighed. She hated these days of the month. When they get their cycles, the Chemical X makes them go totally cray-cray. But that's only for the first two days. The rest are normal like any other teenager would get them.

"Blossom, you just told us you're in the mood for movies and snacks, so she went for the popcorn." Bubbles explained.

"I never said shit. Get out. I wanna sleep." Blossom said as she climbed to her bed. Bubbles sighed and made her way out the door. "Oh my gosh, Bubbles! Is that a relationship necklace?" Blossom asked, going from in a sort of bad mood to cheerful and interested.

"Oh, umm, I-I... It's umm..." Bubbles didn't know if Blossom would notice it's not a relationship necklace if she told her it's a friendship one.

"Who's it from?" Blossom questioned.

"It's from, uh, It's fro-"

"Popcorn's ready! What movie are we watching?" Buttercup asked as she burst in the room with a bag of popcorn in her hand. She saved Bubbles' life. Bubbles quickly hid the necklace under her baby blue shirt.

"The fuck you talking about? I'm going to the park. You both can screw yourselves for all I care." Blossom said before she zipped out the window.

"I fucking hate these days of month." Buttercup said as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Yeah. Me too." Bubbles said.

"Well, we better go get her before she does anything crazy." Buttercup suggested.

"Yeah. We better." They both zipped out in search for their pink-eyed sister.

** Ten minutes later. . .**

"Come on, Blossom! Stop squirmin'!" Buttercup yelled as she grabbed her sister by her feet. "Bubbles, have an iron grip on her. We're about to fly." Buttercup told her younger sister.

"Okay." They both started to go for the sky with Blossom struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"So you can go and ask a bunch of guys if they want your number so they can find you and do god-knows-what? Hell no! Blossom, what the hell were you thinking?! If me and Bubbles didn't get to you in time, you would've lost without you even realizing it. Professor has to make something so this won't happen every single fucking month..." Buttercup kept on going, and going until they got home. Her and Bubbles set down a now sleeping Blossom her pink bed. They made sure to lock the windows tightly and they slowly went out of the room to their own.

"Hey, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah?" "Where were you actually?" Buttercup asked.

"Me? I was a-at the mall with friends like I told you." Bubbles replied as she looked the opposite side from her sister.

"Bubbles, the mall is full of people. You know they would be talking. I would've been able to hear them. And there would be music, too. I didn't hear neither." Buttercup told her. She reached her bedroom door and held the golden-colored knob.

"I-I, uh..."

"The place you were at sounded more like, relaxing, and quiet, and I think I heard a couple of birds chirping, too." Buttercup told her as she crossed her arms. "You're hiding something from us. You know how much we hate that, Bubs. Whatever it is, you know that we'll support you with it. We're _sisters_! That's one of the things we're here for!" Buttercup said. She uncrossed her arms and opened the door. "Come in. You and I are gonna talk. I know when my sisters hide something and I sense lying from you." Bubbles sighed, knowing she'll have to tell her. She went in the room with her head down and sat at the edge of her sister's lime green bed.

"If I tell you, you're gonna tell Blossom and you both will not go with it. You guys are gonna get mad and throw a fit."

"I swear I won't get mad." Buttercup promised. She held out her pinky. "I pinky swear on it." Buttercup said as she sat down on the edge next to her sister. Bubbles thought that that kind of promise will not hold back Buttercup from hunting Boomer down and murdering him. She slowly brought her pinky toward her sister's and they looped the fingers. They both let go and Buttercup waited. Bubbles fidgeted around and looke down, playing with her fingers.

"I-I... I'm dating Boomer." she said. But it wasn't loud enough for Buttercup to hear. Not even with superhearing.

"Huh? I didn't really catch that."

"I'm dating Boomer." Bubbles said a little louder. This time, Buttercup heard it with superhearing, but she was hoping she heard wrong.

"W-What?" Buttercup stuttered.

"I'm dating Boomer." Bubbles said clearly this time. Buttercup froze. Her mouth flew open in shock and surprise. Her eyes never left Bubbles' scared and worried expression. Buttercup moved her lips, as in wanting to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, took a deep breath to calm herself down, and then she was able to speak. The deep breath didn't work on her, though. She flew up from the bed. "YOU WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT BLOSSOM WOULD DO IF SHE KNEW THAT?! ESPECIALLY IN THE WAY SHE IS AT THE MOMENT!" Buttercup yelled. "YOU-" Bubbles clasped a hand over her mouth.

"_Shh!_ You're gonna wake Blossom up!" Bubbles said. Buttercup removed her hand and paced around the room, her hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Bubbles, what are you fucking thinking? Me, I'll go with it. Anything for you to be happy. I'll just keep a close eye on him, make sure he's not up to anything. But _Blossom_? She'll hunt him down and castrate him for sure." Buttercup said. Bubbles kind of brightened up when she heard that Buttercup was okay with it. But then it went down when she heard that Blossom was the problem now. Bubbles bit her lip. She didn't know if Buttercup would agree to what she was about to say.

"Umm, do you think we... Do you think we could hide it from her?" she asked timidly.

"This is Blossom we're talking about, even if we did, she'll find out soon or later." Buttercup said. "How did it even happen?"

"What?"

"You and Boomer. How did that happen? I thought we would all hate each other forever."

"Well- wait. We?" Bubbles asked.

"Oh, well yeah. Okay, since you told me about you and Boomer, I'll tell you mine. I'm with Butch." Buttercup said. Bubbles didn't look angry or bothered by it at all. Instead, she got happy and excited. "But not like that! We're just friends!" Buttercup said quickly, realizing how she had said it.

"Aww, I was getting happy. Knowing you and Butch, I would've been an early auntie for sure." Bubbles joked. Buttercup realized what her sister was trying to say and blushed. She punched her sister lightly on the arm.

"Bubbles! That will never happen!" Bubbles giggled.

"Whatever you say." she said.

"You need your sleep. You're going crazy!" Buttercup said.

"Wait! I thought you wanted to know how it happened." Bubbles said.

"Well I _am_ very curious about that." Buttercup said.

"And I wanna know how it's possible for the toughest members of the team to become friends with each other?" Bubbles asked.

"It was kind of weird. It just happened. But tell me yours first." Bubbles smiled and told her the story of when they were five. Then when they came back and they got together. She remembered it perfectly. How could she forget?

"Aww, that was sweet. And now I need my sleep 'cause I'm turning into a girly girl hungry for gossip and it's making me sick."

"You haven't told me yours yet."

"Well, it's not a long story like yours. It's actually sort of weird. I just saw him and I actually thought he was sort of cute. But anyway, anyway, _anyway_," Buttercup said, trying to forget about what she had first thought of Butch when she saw him. "I started yelling, asking him what the fuck he was doing here and I was a little loud so the teacher told me to speak lower. Then he told me he missed me, but I don't know if he was joking or serious. I think he was joking. Then he just called me a weird nickname and then I told him to look for a better one so we just started talking and then I gave him a nickname of my own and... like that. We started talking."

"That is a little weird to speak to your enemy for the first time in ten years." Bubbles said.

"I know." Buttercup stood up.

"Well, go get ready for bed. I'm about to do that to so..."

"Yeah. So, pinky promise not to tell?" Bubbles asked. Both sisters did the pinky promise again.

"You won't go and tell Blossom about me and Butch, are you?" Buttercup asked.

"Nope. Don't worry. You keep mine, I keep yours. Even though mine would be worst of you tell Blossom, because it's relationship. Yours is friendship."

"Alright. Get out, I'm sleepy. And don't worry, I won't tell."

"Alright. Good night." Bubbles said as she walked towards the door.

"Goodnight." Buttercup buried herself in her covers and listened to the click of the door closing as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a deep sleep.

**Bubbles' P.O.V**

I closed Buttercup's door and headed down the hall past Blossom's room to my own. Is this really happening or is this a dream? I thought that Buttercup would get mad and look for Boomer then murder him or something. I was pretty surprised when she said that Blossom was the one who was going to get mad. _"YOU WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT BLOSSOM WOULD DO IF SHE KNEW THAT?! ESPECIALLY IN THE WAY SHE IS AT THE MOMENT!"_ It's surprising that Buttercup would agree to letting me date a Rowdyruff, and not tell Blossom, isn't it? I reached my door and opened it quietly. I floated in, and closed thedoor with a soft click. I yawned and stretched. Boy, am I tired! Looking around for Blossom sure was hard. I can't believe how crazy she gets. Then it's gonna be my turn. I don't like it when it happens to me! I don't like it at all. I went to my personal bathroom and brushed my teeth, made a braid with my blond hair, and washed my face. I left on the braid so my hair wouldn't get all over my face while I sleep. I turned the bathroom lights off, and closed the door behind me as I stepped out. Then I spotted my bed. I jumped on it, and it felt so good! It was so soft, and bouncy, and so comfortable. I got under my blue covers and closed my eyes. I drifted off to a deep sleep a few minutes later.

The next day. . .

(still Bubbles' P.O.V)

I walked down the hallway, going to my second period. I made a quick stop at my locker and opened it, watching as cards flew out of it. I sighed in frustration as I looked down at the floor with cards scattered on it. This is really getting annoying. I got my textbook, picked up the cards, and threw them to a nearby trash can. Then I continued my way to my period. I was almost to my class when I felt two arms grab me by the waist. I smiled. "Boomer." I said.

"Haha, yup." Boomer said as he went to my side and put his arm around me. I love it when he does that! "I saw you throw away some more cards from your locker." Boomer told me. He really didn't like when guys left me notes like that. I could tell.

"Yeah. It's getting pretty irritating." I said with an annoyed look. I was getting tired of having to throw away more than like, fifty cards every single time I open my locker.

"Then let's do this." Boomer stopped walking. He was about to take out a sheet of paper from his dark blue binder, but the bell rang, signaling that if we didn't get to class soon, it was gonna be a late to class. "Let's do it later." Boomer said.

"What did you wanna do?" I asked.

"A warning sign." Boomer said. I giggled.

"Really, Boomer?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're annoying you. And you're taken, so they better stop or they'll get their ass handed to them." Boomer said.

"Oh, Boomie." I said as I giggled a bit more. We reached the classroom and went inside. Boomer pulled me closer when he saw the guys staring at me. I was a cheerleader. The guys say I'm the hottest one, which makes the rest have some envy towards me. Not like I want to! I don't decide how my body works! It just happens! But people say I'm also the best cheerleader, so no one can do anything that will make me get kicked out of the team. A girl tried that before because she hated me so much. _She_ was the one who ended up getting kicked out. She still hates my guts. I quickly made my way to her seat at the back of the classroom to prevent any stares directed at me during the whole period. Boomer released me and sat by me, glaring at any guy that stared at his girl. Aww, that's so sweet. That's another thing I love when he does that.

"Hey, Bubbles. You haven't told your sisters about us, have you?" Boomer asked, turning to me after sending one last growl and small energy ball as warning. He tried ignoring the looks some girls gave him. They batted their eyelashes, making it seem like if they had dirt in their eyes or something. Others smiled, earning a glare from me. But the girls happily glared back. Boomer saw this, and smile back at the girls, but he moved his desk closer to me and put an arm around me. I love him so much! Then I remembered what I told my sister last night. I have to tell him.

"Oh, well, umm, Boomer?"

"Yes, Angel?" Boomer asked. Will he get mad if I tell him? He's still a Rowdyruff, he could have that 'ruff temper. "Uh, I... Umm, I-"

"Are trying to break up with me?" Boomer asked shock, worry, and sadness on his face. My eyes widened.

"What? No! No, no, no! Boomer, I would never!" I said quickly. WHy would he think _that_? Maybe because most people hesitate like this when they're about to break up.

"Oh. You scared me there for a while." he said. I could see that.

"Sorry. But what I was trying to say was that, well, I told my sister about us last night." I told him. Boomer stood frozen.

"You what? What happened? What did they say? Which one did you tell? Did they get mad? Wh-"

"Not so many questions! One at a time!" I said. My head was about to explode, trying to memorize all those questions. "You what? I told my sisters about us. What happened? At first she got mad but then calmed down and we talked about it. Which one did you tell? Buttercup, Butch's counterpart. Did they get mad? It wasn't a they, it was only one. She got kind of mad at first but then she calmed down."

"Am I gonna be dead?" Boomer asked as he sunk to his seat.

"No, Boomer, you won't be dead." I told him. "She agreed to it."

"This is Buttercup we're talking about? That tough, strong, mean one? That tomboyish one? Are you sure you're not talking about Bessom or something like that?" he asked.

"It's Blossom. And no, I'm talking about Buttercup. And I was surprised, too. I expected her to get mad and hunt you down. But she stayed calm." I told him.

"So, did you just went up to her and tell her?"

"No. Blossom got a bit crazy and flew out. So we went to get her. Then we came back put her in her room and left her there 'cause she had fallen asleep. When we left the room, Buttercup asked me where I was and I told her at the mall with some friends. Then she said that if I was at the mall she would've heard music and people talking and that where I was sounded calm and quiet then she told me that she knew when her sisters hide something and that she sensed lying from me. Then I told her. And she asked about Blossom. I don't remember the words exactly, but she said something like, _"Do you know what Blossom would do whem she finds out?"_ and then she said _"Especially in the condition she's in right now."_ but I don't remember if she used condition. And don't ask what condition, 'cause it's personal. But it's something that happens to every girl every month and because of Chemical X, it makes _us_ go crazy the first two days." I said. I breathed in some air and let it out.

"Damn, Angel. Breathe!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I just did." I said.

"So, she's okay with it? Buttercup? I expected Blossom if you ever told them. Buttercup seemed like she would kill if you told her." Boomer said.

"I know! Me too! But Blossom is in a really bad mood right now. Thank god it's the last day. But even if she wasn't in a bad mood, she'll still go crazy. You know, since she's the leader and you're an enemy dating her "younger" sister. Blossom can be worse than Buttercup if you get real pissed." I told him.

"I didn't know that." Well now you do.

** :.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. **

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I walked towards my locker to get my books for last period. I was looking inside the locker for it when I felt two fingers at my sides. "Ahh." I jumped an yelled but then shut up. I'm glad it wasn't loud. I turned around and saw Butch there, laughing. "I hate you, Bitch." I stated.

"I love you too, Butterbabe." he said. Butterbabe? That kinda has a nice ring to it.

"Butterbabe?" I asked. "Where did that one come from?" I watched as Butch's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Umm, is it just me or is he blushing? I think it's just me.

"From my mouth." Butch said. The pink on his cheeks was gone. Yep, it was just me. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him and closed my locker once I found my book.

"Oh, yeah. I wanna tell you something." I said as me and Butch started walking to our last period. "What is it?" he asked. "Umm, it's not that big of a deal I'm just telling you so you'd know... I told my sister that we're friends." I said. Butch continued walking with me by his side like if I had said nothing. But then...

"Holy shit! You told your sister? Which one? Am I gonna get killed? What did she say? Ermergerd!" Butch panicked. "Imma die! Just run, Butch, run, run, run, run, run!" he said the "run" part so quick, I could barely understand the word. I catched him by the shirt and pulled him back. "Let me go! I'm gonna die!" I slapped him, not so hard though, just hard enough to make him stop acting like a fucking dumbass. I laughed, though. You gotta admit, watching Butch act like this is really fun.

"Stop! You're_ not_ gonna get killed!" I said, holding back my laughter.

"I'm not?" he asked.

"No." I replied. "But yes, I told my sister. I told Bubbles, my blue sister. And she-"

"You have a blue sister?" Butch laughed. He knew what I was talking about, but you know how he is.

"Not literally! Not that she has blue skin. It's that her signature color is blue!" I said.

"I know. What did she say about it?" I remembered what she had said last night that actually made me blush.

"Well, at first she thought we were dating and I told her we weren't and she... sh-she... She said this: _'Aww, I was getting happy. Knowing you and Butch, I would've been an early auntie for sure.'_" Butch chocked on his own spit when I finished my sentence.

"NO! NEVER!" he said. But then he moved closer to me. "Unless you want to." he joked. I pushed him away.

"No, thank you. But yeah, she said that. And she's not gonna tell Blossom. And... Well... She told me something else..." I said. Should I tell Butch?

"What?" he asked.

"But promise me that you won't ruin it! You won't do anything to get them apart, and you won't tell Brick! Because him and Blossom being counterparts, there's no way that he would not kill Boomer for it."

"Okay, I'm a little confused but, okay. What is it?"

"Butch, I'm not supposed to tell anybody, you _promise_ you won't tell Brick or anyone else?" I asked.

"Okay! I won't! But what is it?!" I pulled out my pinky to him.

"Pinky promise?" I asked.

"You're killing me." Butch said as he interwhined his pinky with mine. "Pinky promise." he said.

"Okay. Umm, well.."

"You're fucking killing me! What is it? Fess up! Spit it out!"

"Boomer is going out with Bubbles!" I said quickly. Please tell me I can trust Butch enough that he won't tell Brick! Butch paused, not moving a muscle. His eye twitched a couple of times. His hands balled into fists. "Now, Butch, don't get mad. You promised you wouldn't do anything." I told him as I put my hands on his shoulders and made him look at me. I really don't want him to ruin Bubbles' relationship. She's gonna know that I told Butch and she will never forgive me if he does something stupid to make Bubbles and Boomer go apart.

"Yeah. I promised. I promised. I just can't believe he didn't tell us this. Why?"

"Umm... He probably thought that you and Brick would get mad and make him break up with her. Because other than you and me, and Bubbles and Boomer, I don't think Brick and Blossom get along. And you know since they're the leaders, they're the ones who decide if we get to get along. And I don't think that they'll let us. That's why I never told anyone but Bubbles that you and me are buds now." I said as I playfully nudged him on the ribs at the word "buds".

"Imma get him to tell me. But I won't tell Brick. 'Cause if he finds out, then he's gonna get pissed and and make the blue love birds separate and make us stop talking to each other." Butch said. We were almost to our class. Just a couple more minutes. It went silent after. It wasn't awkward, it was just silence. I felt a weight on my shoulder and looked to me left at Butch.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I asked. He had his arm around me. I didn't mind it, it's just something I didn't think Butch would do with me.

"Just getting a little more comfortable with my new bud." Butch said. I shrugged and hugged his waist.

"If you can get comfortable, then me, too." I stated. We walked like this to our last period.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I'm so fucking bored! Why do I have to stay home and do nothing? While my sisters can go to school and see their boyfriends and stuff. I mean, if Bubbles even has one, she rejects anyone who comes her way. I wanna see my boyfriend! Wait, do I even have one? I can't remember... I moved around my bed. I turned to my left, turned to my right, but I couldn't fall asleep. I'm so fucking tired. I sat up on my bed and looked around the room, searching for something to do. Hmm... What to do? What to do? WHAT TO FUCKING DO? I fell back down on my bed, causing it to shake. I heard a knock at my window and turned to it. I couldn't see anything. Why can't I see shit? Wait, the curtains are down. I stood up from under my covers and moved the curtains aside. There was a dude floating in mid air. Who the fuck is that? Wait, red eyes. It's Brick. Oh yeah! That's my boyfriend! Is it? I think it is. Why else would he be coming here? I opened the window and let him in. When he was inside, I closed the window and put down the pink curtains again. I turned back to go to my bed, but I saw a guy standing right there in front of me.

"Hey, Bloss. Why didn't y-"

"What the fuck are you doing here? Who are you? What do you want? I'm warning you, I have superpowers! I will..."

"Blossom." "... fucking kill you! Get the fuck out! I don't know who the hell..."

"Blossom."

"... you are, so get out of my damn room! I..."

"Blossom!" Brick yelled. I continued anyway.

"... will fucking castrate you! Get the fuck out!..." I watched as he winced when I said castrate. He yelled my name again, but I couldn't shut up. I hate these days of the month. I can't even control myself. I saw that Brick was getting pissed. He paced around the room, thinking of what to do, I guess. I was still talking, and talking. I watched as he looked at me, came towards me and grabbed my cheeks. Umm... Then I felt his lips press against mine, making me shut up. Of course, the choice was obvious wasn't it? Besides slapping, but Brick wouldn't slap me. I felt the pain below my stomach go to normal, along with the bad temper I had. And I had control of myself again. So this is what speeds up what happens to me and my sisters everytime we get our cycle? A kiss? Brick bit my lip, and I blushed. Sh-should I kiss back? I hesitated a little bit, but I decided what the hell, and kissed back. A little kiss won't hurt, would it?

After a few minutes, we parted for air. I looked at his ruby red eyes, and he looked at my soft pink ones. We blushed, realizing what we just did. He let go of my waist and backed away a few steps. "I-I'm sorry. I- you- you were talking to much!" Brick said quickly.

"No, _I'm_ sorry! I-I shouldn've kissed back! It's my fault!" I told him.

"No, it's my fault!"

"No, it's _my_ fault." I said.

"No, it's _my_ fault!" he yelled. He shot a glare my way. Oh, it's on. I glared at him, too, and said,

"_No_, it's _my_ fault!" I shouted. I crossed my arms. What are we arguing about? I forgot. It seems he forgot, too.

"It's _mine_!" I smirked.

"Fine it's your fault!" I said. Brick looked victorious at first, but then he glared at me again.

"What? How is it my fault? It's your fault!"

"Oh, you're on, motherfucker!" Without thinking, I jumped on top of Brick, making him fall back and land on the carpeted floor. He smirked and switched so now he was on top of me.

"What were we arguing about again?" He asked as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down on the ground.

"I forgot." I lied. I remember now what we were arguing about. Who's fault the kiss was.

"Oh! I remeber! It was _this_..." Brick leaned down, and kissed me. Again. But this time, it wasn't to shut me up.

** Normal P.O.V**

After school was over, and everyone was finishing up whatever they were doing to head home. Butch was waiting outside the school building waiting for Buttercup. She should be changing from her soccer clothes to her normal clothes at the moment. He waited, and waited, but Buttercup never came out. Butch went back to the back of the school building and spotted her. He flew towards her at full speed, and when he reached her, he hugged her and they both fell to the ground, laughing. "Butch! That was fun, but I think I broke my butt." Buttercup laughed.

"Haha, you broke your butt!" Butch got off of Buttercup and helped her up.

"Good, now my butt hurts. And it's your fault, Bitch." Buttercup said as she put her hands below her butt and stretched a little.

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't have me waiting at the front for you. We walk home together, remember?" Butch asked.

"I know. But I have the right to spend time with my boyfriend, don't I?" Buttercup asked as she went by Mitch, who was standing there awkwardly. Butch hadn't noticed he was there. But know that he did, his mood went completely bad.

"Yeah, but you could have told me you were gonna ditch me." Butch told her.

"I wasn't gonna ditch you, I was just gonna-" Buttercup got cut off by Mitch's phone ringing.

"Umm, it's my mom. I think she wants me to go home now." Mitch said with a somewhat nervous look. Buttercup didn't catch it, but Butch certainly did. He narrowed his eyes as he watched Mitch walk away to the front of the school. He saw him answer the phone and smile.

"Uh, I have to go to the bathroom. Wait right here." Butch said and when he finished his sentence, he was gone, only a forest green streak behind. When Butch spotted Mitch by the school building, he used his superhearing to listen to his conversation.

"Yeah, baby. Yeah, I'm going right now, don't worry... Yeah, she fell for another lie... I don't know when I'm gonna break up with her. There's this dude that's been hanging around her since yesterday and they seem close and even though I'm with you, I'm not gonna let him get her easily. Yeah, he has like black hair and green eyes and his eyes are as big as Butterbitch's. It's like he's superhuman like her or something... Really?... Well you don't care about him anymore, do you?... Oh, you better not. Okay, I'm going now. See you later, Emily." Butch stood there, his eye twitching. He knew it. He just knew there was something off about him. Good thing he got that new power. Now he can sense any lie. But should he tell Buttercup about this? He wanted so badly to go up that asshole and fucking beat his ass to death. He punched the brick wall, making a small hole in it. He felt a bit better, bu he still wanted to kill his ass. And Emily? How does she even know Mitch? He went back to where Buttercup was and tried acting as if he didn't hear anything bad.

"Jeez, Bitch, are you constipated or something?" Buttercup joked.

"No, I was just... Buttercup, I have to tell you something." Butch said.

"What?" "I... I... Uh, have to get home because Brick just called me and uh, I'll see you later or tomorrow!" he said before zipping off to the sky. Buttercup had a confused look. She shrugged and made her way to walk home. She enjoys walking instead sometimes.

** Butch's P.O.V**

I stopped in front of my house and knocked on the door. Stupid brothers locked me out again. After a few minutes, still nobody answered. As pissed as I was already, this was making me twitch in anger. I knocked again, harder and louder. About thirty seconds later, the door opened and Boomer was standing there, rubbing his right eye. I came inside and sat on the closest couch I found. "Damn, Boomer, don't you sleep at night?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I just kinda dozed out."

"Umm, Boom, can you remind me where you were yesterday?" I asked.

"I was at, uh, I was at-"

"Liar."

"What? You didn't even let me fini-"

"Because you were about to lie. I know about you and Bubbles. Where's Brick?"

"Wha..? Who told you?"

"Where's Brick?" I stood up from the couch.

"No, not Brick. Butch, don't tell Brick, please."

"Where is he?"

"The fuck do you want?" Brick yelled from his room.

"Just wanted to tell you I'm home!" I yelled back.

"Whatever, I don't give a damn." Brick yelled again. What a caring brother.

"Are you gonna tell him? Please don't tell him, Butch. He's gonna make us split."

"Do you really think I would snitch on you? Well, probably, but this is something that I see you care about a lot... So..." Boomer jumped on me and hugged me, catching me off-guard. This doesn't happen everyday. Boomer must really love her. If it makes him hug me. I patted his little brother's back awkwardly. And Boomer pulled away.

"Thanks, bro. Didn't know you had that side in you." I didn't know, either.

"I may tease you, make fun of you, and act like you're a dumbass, which you are, but you're still my brother. And I love you." I smiled. Am I controlling what's coming out of my mouth right now? It's true, but still. "But you tell anyone what I just said, and I will personally murder you." I threatened. I could see Boomer was surprised at what I had just said. He doesn't hear those three words come out of my mouth. Especially when directed to him. Boomer smiled.

"Won't tell, bro." he said.

"But since I'm hiding this from you, you hide this from me..." I said.

"Hide what for you? From who?"

"Me and Buttercup are friends. It's not something big like yours and Bubbles' secret relationship, but Brick would still get pissed. Don't think I'm hiding your secret in exchange for nothing." I told him.

"Really? Do you think Brick is maybe friends with Blossom?" Boomer asked.

"Nope. I don't think so. Maybe, but this is Brick we're talking about. The one who lead us to destroy them in the first place." Butch replied.

"Oh, yeah."

"But you and Bubbles. I never thought of that." Butch said.

"Guess it just happened." Boomer shrugged. "Oh and, do you know what's up with Brick? Ever sinve I got here from school, he looked happy and in a good mood. He still snaps like he just did when you asked for him, but he's been in a good mood." Boomer aske_d. "How should I know? I just got here from school." Butch said. _

"He probably got laid."

"Haha, funny." Brick said sarcastically as he came down the steps. "I'm fine. I'm not too happy, not too mad. Why would you think that, Boom?" Brick asked. Boom? I've never heard Brick call Boomer by that nickname before. That's my nickname for him!

"Hey, get your own nickname! Boom is mine!" I said. Brick went to the fridge and opened it.

"Whatever." he said.

"Asshole." I called him. Now, I'm pretty sure he heard that. He really is in a good mood. Well, to me, it's a weird mood. "What's up with you today? I just called you an asshole and you didn't call me anything back when you always do?" I asked.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong. With. Me." Brick said slowly. He closed the fridge and grabbed a bag of chips instead.

"Then why are you acting like this?" I questioned.

"It's nothing. Don't make a big deal out of it." Brick said. He opened the bag of chips and the scent of Takis filled my nose.

"TAKIS!" I yelled. I zipped to Brick to take the Takis, but he dodged. I crashed on the wall, and then fell to the floor.

"Get your own damn Takis." Brick said before he went back upstairs. What is he doing up there?

"Hahahahaha!" Boomer laughed. I glared at him.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"He s-said get your own damn Takis! Hahaha! You crashed on the wall! Hahaa!" Boomer laughed. He was sitting on the edge of the side of the couch and he fell back on the soft part of the couch, still laughing. "Dumbass." Boomer murmured when his laughter died down. I flipped him off before going to my room. "Man, fuck you, too!" Boomer yelled. I heard him laugh quietly again as I floated up the stairs. I sighed.

Brothers.

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:**

** A/N: Finished! I took super long this time. What? Like three weeks? I would say sorry, but I can't. I don't like to say it . I know some of you don't like to say it either. I'm not the only one!**

** But anyway, I want to tell you about a new story I'm working on! It's not published yet, but it will be in a couple of days or weeks. It's based on my story. Not all of it is true, I wouldn't post my exact love life on a site. It's called Gum Has The Power. Wanna see why it has the power? Then read the story when it comes out and find out as I update! I have a friend of mines helping me with the story. She's like the judge. And she's awesome at not makig me wanna give up on the story and stop writing it! She also helps me a lot with this story, Forbidden Love. She's awesome! Thanks, ThisgoodgirlhasgonebadXD, you're awesome! But not awesomer than me, of course! :P Oh, we both have XD at the end of our pen names! :D**


	5. Got a Boyfriend, and a Pretend Boyfriend

**A/N: New chapter! Are you excited? **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. How awesome would it be if I did?**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Got a Boyfriend,and a Pretend Boyfriend**

* * *

** Bubbles' P.O.V**

I layed with my belly flat on my bed. It was 7:15 AM and I was scrolling down through my Facebook news feed while I waited for the time to pass by so I could get ready for school. I stayed on for a couple of more minutes until the clock hit 7:50. That's when I got up and got ready for a shower. I grabbed the clothes I was going to put on for today, grabbed my baby blue towel, and headed to my own beach themed bathroom. After the shower, I got dressed in the bathroom. I got in into my dark blue jeans that fit my legs perfectly, a baby-blue Abercrombie shirt, and baby blue Converse. I blow-dried my blond hair and I brushed it multiple times to make it soft. And of course, I put it up into my usual ponytails held by blue hairbands. Most teenagers wouldn't look right if they tied their hair into two ponytails. But somehow I manage to look adorable in them. Probably 'cause I don't look exactly like all these people? I was created! Besides having normal-sized eyes, I have these big bug-sized ones! And I didn't used to have these weird sticks stuck to my hand! I barely know how to control them! Fuck you, puberty!

I thought all that while I looked in the mirror and added a bit of make-up to my face. When I finished that, I sprayed some perfume over my clothes and my chest, then headed downstairs with my phone in my pocket. What's it doing in my pocket? It's supposed to be by my ear! I took it out and dialed Boomer while I walked down the steps. I held it close to my ear and waited for a response. I balanced the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I took out ingredients for pancakes.

"Hello?" Boomer's deep voice came in. "Hey, Boomie. What'cha doing?" I asked.

"Nothing. Looking for a shirt at the moment. How about you, Angel?"

"Making breakfast." I replied to him as I cracked an egg.

"I wonder when you're gonna be doing that for me every morning." Boomer said. I smiled.

"Soon." I told him. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Gotta go, Boomie. See you at school. Love you." I said quickly and hung up. I pretended to move the spoon around in the pancake mix as if I never had a phone on my ear.

"You didn't have to hang up with little Blue-Boy. It's just me." Buttercup said as she came into the kitchen.

"I thought you were Blossom. You're never up this early." I was expecting Buttercup to be the one still sleeping. "Is Blossom still sleeping?" I asked.

"Nope. She's taking a shower. I could hear the water all the way to my bedroom. Her bathroom is next to my room." she replied.

"Oh."

"So how long do you think we'll be able to hide this "Secret Relationship" thing? Blossom is smart, I don't think we'll be able to hide it for long." She's right. It's not long before Blossom finds out. She_ is_ the smartest one.

"I don't know. I hope she doesn't get mad if she does find out. But change of topic, why are you up early?" I asked. I was really curious about that. Buttercup doesn't wake up until the smell of pancakes hit her nose. And I haven't even put these on the pan yet.

"Me and Butch are gonna walk to school. We wanna just talk while we walk there. So Imma be having my breakfast and heading out the door right after." she said.

"Are you sure you and Butch are just friends?" I asked as I smiled at her.

"Bubbles, I got Mitch. Remember? Butch is just a friend. We just became friends like two weeks ago, how can two people become close in two weeks?" I had forgotten about him. I haven't seen him much lately. He used to come to visit Buttercup everyday.

"But you and Butch been knew each other. It was like if you were friends, but you really weren't, you were enemies, but you still knew each other well, and now you're friends, which makes you closer." It's hard to explain.

"Uhh, I have no idea of what you just said." Buttercup said. It's hard to explain!

"Here go your pancakes. Say hi to Butch for me. Wanna get close to my brother-in-law."

"Is it just me, or did I just hear Butch and brother-in-law?" Blossom questioned as she came down the steps. She was rubbing the sleep off her eyes. Me and Buttercup widened their eyes.

"What? Butch? Who's talking about that asshole here? Brother-in-law? Pfft. Did you sleep last night, Blossom?" Buttercup asked before taking a bite off her chcolate-chip pancake.

"How do you want your pancakes today, Blossom?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"How you always make it. With strawberries and whip cream on top." Blossom replied. She was fully awake now.

"Done! I'm leaving!" Buttercup yelled. She dumped her dish in the sink and headed out. I just noticed, she's changed clothes and everything! She must've woken up real early today. Like at the time I woke up.

"Hey, hey, hey! Where are you going?" Blossom stopped her.

"Uh, to school." Buttercup replied like it was obvious.

"It's too early maybe not even half the teachers are there. Why go this early?"

"What's with all the questions? If you're worried that something might happen to me, you know I can take down whoever. We have superpowers, you know! I'm not like Bubbles who doesn't wanna use them on the "weak"." Buttercup told her. Hey! It would be unfair because they don't have any powers to use.

"I'm not_ always_ worried. It's not that. It's that you've been going early these last couple of days. Is it with Mitch?" Blossom gasped a little. "Or are you cheating on Mitch?"

"What? No! I'm just going to walk to school with my friend! What is so fucking bad about that? It's just walking! Damn!" Buttercup turned the door knob. "Bye!" then flew out and closed the door behind her.

"Here go your pancakes, Blossom." I turned around, expecting to see my pink-eyed sister waiting for her food at the table. But she wasn't there. "Blossom?" I looked out the window and saw her zip towards the sky. Is she following Buttercup? Oh no. I put down the pancakes and quickly headed out and zipped behind Blossom.

**Normal P.O.V **

"Blossom, what are you doing?" Bubbles yelled.

"I sense something. Lying or something like that." Blossom told her. Bubbles looked confused. Is Blossom getting that new power, too?

"It's probably the same power Buttercup got. They're probably just going crazy because you just got them." Bubbles said. Bubbles saw Buttercup on a grassy field. She was wrestling and play fighting with Butch. _'Don't look down, Blossom, don't look down.'_ She thought. But she did look down. She narrowed her eyes to see who Buttercup was with. But luckily, Buttercup got on top of him and her head covered his face. Blossom zipped down and so did Bubbles behind her. "Blossom, don't you think it's wrong to be spying? She's gonna get mad if she finds out."

"Shh. Is that Mitch? That doesn't look like Mitch." Blossom said as we got behind some bushes and trees.

"That is Mitch."

"If it was Mitch, they would've been kissing or something, not play fighting."

"Shh, I think I hear something." Buttercup said as she placed a finger on Butch's lips. She paused and listened for anything else.

"This is Mitch and Buttercup we're talking about. They're not like most couples. Now let's go, your pancakes are gonna get cold." Buttercup recognized that as Bubbles' voice.

"I don't give a damn about pancakes. I sense lying from Buttercup and I'm gonna try and find out what she's lying about." And Buttercup recognized that as Blossom. "If only Buttercup wasn't on top of him and I could see his face... Or if they kiss at least once, then I'll believe its Mitch." Buttercup widened her eyes at what her eldest sister was saying. Butch had heard it, too.

"Please, Butch. It can be a fake one. Help me get out of this one. Or if she finds out its you, we can't be best friend for all fucking life." Buttercup whispered. Butch chuckled at the bet he had made. He had used that.

"Alright." Butch agreed.

"After, let's pretend it never happened, okay? It's just to get me out of this." Buttercup whispered. She leaned down slowly.

"Look, they're gonna kiss!" Buttercup heard Bubbles say. Blossom looked closer and noticed Buttercup's head going down. She was starting to think it _was_ Mitch. Buttercup would never cheat. Bubbles was surprised. She knew that the person Buttercup was about to kiss was actually Butch. _'Maybe it's a fake one.'_ Bubbles thought. That's what Buttercup expected it to be, but Butch had turned it into a real kiss. Blossom believed it was Mitch, and she flew away, feeling stupider than ever. Bubbles flew away, too, surprised at what she just witnessed. Buttercup pulled away and looked back. "They're gone." she said. She turned back to Butch. "But I thought I had said that it could be a fake one!"

"You wanted it to seem real, so why not do a real one instead?" Butch had a point there.

"Oh yeah. But it never happened. Okay?"

"How can I pretend that it never happened? That was my first kiss." Butch said quietly. He mostly said it to himself, but Buttercup had heard him.

"I'm your first kiss? Haven't you had girlfriends before?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah, but I've never really kissed them. Just a quick peck on the lips and that's it. Not like this one." Butch admitted.

"I-I... You should've told me, Butch! And you could've saved that kiss for a special time and to a person that you really actually like! Why'd you decide to waste it on me?"

"It was worth it. To not get you and trouble and to not make Blossom make us hate each other again."

"Butch! I-I..." Butch pressed his lips against Buttercup's again. Buttercup went wide-eyed at first, but then they closed and she melted into the kiss.

Not another secret relationship...

**Blossom's P.O.V **

I can't believe I really thought that Buttercup would be out with Butch. It was clearly Mitch she was with. Was it? But she kissed him, so it had to be him. Unless she was cheating... But she would never do that, right? But if she was, which I think she isn't, who is it with? A lot of questions floated through my head. Questions that I didn't know if I could find the answer to. I focused on my breakfast and tried finishing up to go to school. "Hey, Bubbles?" I asked my sister who was sitting across from me at the kitchen table.

"Hmm?" she said as she chewed.

"Umm, I could trust you with anything, right?" I asked her. Keeping this secret away from my sisters didn't feel right. And telling one of them should make it better. I know Bubbles won't go all mad and flip out if I tell her this. Buttercup most certainly would. She was even kicking and punching lockers, and even yelled at the teacher when we figured the boys were back. Imagine how she'll feel about_ this._ "Of course, Blossom. Why? Something you wanna tell me?" she asked. Well, duh. That's why I'm asking you. I finished the last piece of my pancake and stood up to wash my dish. Bubbles stayed at the table, finishing up her milk. I grabbed the sponge with the soap and scrubbed on my dirty plate.

"Well... I just wanted to tell you... Me and Dexter are over." I said. That's the first thing I had to say.

"Really?" Bubbles asked. I could hear the happiness and excitement in her voice. She's bad at hiding it. "Um, I mean, really? Why?" she asked. She tried to sound sympathetic and upset, I could see.

"Well," I started. "I'm with someone else. Since yesterday. I'm telling you know because, I wasn't sure to tell you or not right away." I said. And I'm still not sure.

"Well, who is it?" Bubbles asked. Should I tell her? Would she go with it? "I-I... I'm going with... I'm dating B-" I sighed. I can't do it. "I'm depressed, I just don't know why I did that. I'm such a dumbass for breaking up with Dexter. I miss him so much..." I lied. I tried getting her to forget the question of who I was with now. I couldn't tell Bubbles. No matter how sweet and caring and innocent she is, she is still a Powerpuff. And he's a Rowdyruff. She wouldn't agree. Even though I'm the leader and I can tell if we get along or not, they hate each other and they won't listen to me if I did tell them they should get along. It remains a secret then. I haven't even broken up with Dexter yet for real. I have to do that later. Bubbles stood up with an empty glass and plate with small crumbs on her hands and came towards the sink by me. She set them in the sink and I dried my hands as she started scrubbing.

"Aww, don't worry, Blossom. It will all be fine in a couple of weeks. You'll find someone better, I promise. There's a bunch of guys out there waiting for you to give them a chance. I mean, just look inside your locker this morning. What comes out? A bunch of love notes from guys who would kill to have you." Bubbles told me. I feel guilty for having her say these sweet words to me all to make me feel better about a lie I made just now. I must be a terrible sister.

"You're right. Come on, let's go. Imma go do the finishing touches to get ready and then we'll be on our way." I said. Bubbles nodded and I went upstairs. I grabbed my phone. This is the finishing touch: putting my phone in my pocket. Should I send him a text and break now? Nah, I'll do it in person. I went down the stairs and made my way out the door. I opened it a bit and saw Bubbles talking on the phone with someone. She was right outside the front door but she didn't hear or see me. Good thing she has her back facing the door. Maybe it's the Professor telling her if he will be home from that science thing soon. A little eavesdropping won't hurt. I wanna know when he'll be back.

"Okay, Boomie. Yeah. I'm just waiting for Blossom so we can go fly to school. Okay. Meet ya there. Love you." then she hung up. Boomie? Why do the first four letters sound familiar? Boom, Boom, Boom... Nope, I can't remember. But Bubbles has a boyfriend? I didn't know that. She never told me!

"Hey, Bubbles." I said as I came out the door, ready to go.

"Hey, Blossom. You're ready?" she asked.

"Umm, yes but, just one question." I said.

"What?"

"Who was that on the phone? The first four words in "Boomie" sound familiar. And if that's your boyfriend, why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"Umm, this_ was_ my boyfriend and, uh, I didn't tell you guys because we, umm, just became a thing yesterday." Bubbles replied. What's up with all the "uh"'s and "umm"'s? If I didn't know any better, I would say that Bubbles was lying. I am detecting a little lying, but I'll just let it go. No, but what if it's something big? Nah, Bubbles wouldn't lie. Like she said, the power is probably just going crazy because I just got it.

"Oh, but who is it? I'm just very curious because I told you, Boom sounds familiar.

"Boom is just a nickname for the person."

"Can I know who the person is? They must be very lucky, because you usually reject any guy that comes your way."

"Umm, it's Chad." I choked on my own spit. Did she just say_ Chad?_

"Chad? The Chad that's been chasing you for almost three years? That Chad? Just how you didn't like me with Dexter, I don't like Chad either." I told her. I really don't like him. He's too much of a pervert towards Bubbles and I know that he's gonna try something soon.

"Don't worry, Blossom. Umm, he's a really cool person." Bubbles said.

"Let's go to school. We have ten minutes before the first bell rings." She looked at her watch and then at me.

"Yeah, let's go." We zipped off to the sky on our way to school. It was quiet, too quiet. I wanted to start a conversation with my sister, but I couldn't find about what. Then I thought of something.

"Bubbles, Your counterpart isn't bothering you, right?" I asked. I wanted to make sure none of the boys were bothering her. "No, he's really cool. He hasn't bothered me at all." Bubble responded.

"Okay." I didn't sense any lying, so she must be telling the truth.

"How about you? Is Brick being nice? I think he's a pain in the butt for you. Is he?" She asked. Oh, yes. A wonderful, cute pain in the butt. (Stop thinking dirty, I don't mean it that way!)

"Um, he's a pain in the butt. A really bad one. He just keeps bothering me. And, umm, teasing me. But don't worry, he's my counterpart and I know how to handle him." I told her.

"Okay." she said. Yup, I know how to handle him. How could I not know how to handle my own_ boyfriend?_

** Buttercup's P.O.V**

He kissed me again? He kissed me again! And this time it was on purpose, not to get out of trouble, or anything! Since I was on top of him, I could pull away easily. But I didn't want to. I couldn't. Don't ask why, because I don't know. I tried, but it felt as if we were a magnet, that you had to pull hard to be able to break it apart. I tried pulling away again, and this time, I could.

"Butch! Why'd you do that? You... I... I'm still dating Mitch! We just became friends two weeks ago and you're... Ugh!"

"Then break up with him." Butch said. I he serious? I'm with Mitch for a reason. Not to just have a boyfriend. I can't just be like "Hey, Mitch, I'm breaking up with you for Butch." and walk away like if I never had a thing for him. It's not that simple.

"I can't just break up with him like that! And besides, we were supposed to be enemies. We're even hiding from our sibblings that we're_ friends!_" I said. If they get pissed because we're friends, imagine how they'll be if we're something more. And by they, I mean Brick and Blossom. Bubbles and Boomer are fine.

"He's gonna break up with you, anyway." Butch said. Is he still with that 'bad feeling' stuff? I realized I was still on top of him, so I got off on the green grass.

"Okay, since you've been saying that he's gonna break up with me, that he's gonna do it, and blah, blah, blah... Prove it." I said.

"So you don't believe me when I tell you this? You just don't trust me, right? I'm just trying to save you from a heartbreak here, so if you're not gonna believe me, then don't believe me. Guess you still see me as an enemy." Butch said. He stood up and before I could say a word to him, flew up to the sky and zipped off.

Is he really telling the truth?

** Bubbles' P.O.V**

What am I gonna do? I told Blossom that I was dating Chad! But I'm not! I'm dating Boomer! What am I gonna do? Come on, Bubbles, think! Think! An idea popped in my head, but I don't know if Boomer would agree with this. I threw away the cards in hand and closed my locker. Should I ask him first? Yeah, I should. I spotted him with his brothers at their locker and stopped in my tracks. They can't see me talking to Boomer. He'll get in trouble. One thing that caught my attention was that Buttercup was across the hall from me. It seemed she was also heading towards the boys, but stopped for some reason. Probably the same reason as me. Her eyes looked at Butch. It showed worry, and a small tint of anger and sadness. What happened? Oh wait... The kiss. I think it's that. I'll make sure to ask her and talk about it. I need help from her myself. She looked away from him before his brothers could catch her looking at their direction. I walked on to my next class and did the same as her before they could catch me looking, too. I'll ask him in class or later. I walked in my first period and sat at my usual seat. While others played musical chairs everyday and sat on different seats each time, I sat on the same one. It was like I had an assigned seat. My "boyfriend", Blossom thinks, came in the room and took a seat by me.

"Hey, Bubbles." he greeted. He was sort of my friend, so I greeted back.

"Hey, Chad." I said.

"Where's your _boyfriend_?" he asked, the word "boyfriend" filled with venom in his voice.

"With his brothers at their locker." I replied. I put my cheek on the palm of my hand.

"Oh yeah, um, I have a tiny question." Chad said. What could that be?

"What?" I asked.

"Boomer is from the Rowdyruff Boys, right? And you're from the Powerpuff Girls. Don't you think your sisters would flip if they knew? Or you already told them?" he questioned. "They don't know." I said. I mentally facepalmed. I did not just answer that. He could tell Blossom and make me and Boomer break up.

"Oh, so you're hiding it?" he asked. I could see a slight smirk forming on his face.

"Don't you dare tell one of them." It would be alright if he told Buttercup. It would be a big fail for him and he'll get a good beating for trying to snitch on me.

"Oh, I never said that."

"You were thinking it. But if you do it, the offer I was gonna ask you would be gone." I said. Wait, I forgot I had to ask Boomer first. I mentally facepalmed again. Dumbass Bubbles.

"What offer?" he asked.

"Well, I was gonna ask you to pretend to be my boyfriend." I said. I felt I was getting myself into something big.

"What for?" he asked.

"Why not be a real one? You wanna cheat, eh?" He said. I tried ignoring the anger that boiled inside me. He wanted to try and make me cheat on Boomer? And I couldn't tell him what for.

"Just pretend, please? Only when Blossom's around. Don't tell Boomer." I decided not to tell Boomer about this.

"Alright. Fine." Chad agreed.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." he responded. Boomer came in the classroom with a small smile on his lips, but when his eyes darted over to Chad sitting next to me, it completely faded and turned into a scowl. He walked towards me and stood beside me.

"Hey, Angel" he said as he pecked my lips and sat down.

"Hey, Boomie." I said back. I decided to really not tell him. Maybe he wouldn't agree to it. Then Blossom would know I lied to her and start asking for the truth. The teacher came in and class began. I could see Chad writing a couple of notes and handing them to me. Boomer didn't seem too happy about that, knowing Chad liked me. I was in my own thoughts, thinking back to this morning. Blossom had told me that she and Dexter had broken up. I wonder why? I tried holding my happiness so she wouldn't see. But I think she did. Should I tell her about how Dexter was towards me? He usually got me doing stuff for him. Doing a lot of favors he could easily do himself. If I didn't do it, he threatened to hurt Blossom and break up with her. I didn't want Blossom heartbroken, so I simply did what he said. No, I don't think I should tell her. Maybe they just got into a silly little fight and will get back together soon. Things like that happen all the time. Couples fighting over a small thing, the next thing is realizing how stupid the reason was, they say sorry, and get back together. I've seen that Blossom has been acting a little too happy the past two weeks. She's been more cheery than usual. And how can she be happy after a break up? I wonder who she's with. She didn't answer when I asked her. But I can't really say anything. She might just be happy that she's free from relationship troubles. But she could be dating someone in secret. But there isn't anybody that would make her think that we could get mad at her for dating that person. Unless it was Brick. Like me and Boomer, hiding our relationship. But Brick and Blossom hate each other to the core, so Brick's off the list. He was pretty much the only one in the list of who she could be with that she's not telling us. So yeah, Blossom's probably just happy that she's free. She's probably not dating anybody and that little lie maybe slipped out. Those are my thoughts for what's going on with Blossom. With Buttercup, she seems a bit more troubled.

This morning, she had to kiss Butch so Blossom would think it was Mitch. She did that to keep Blossom from finding out about her being friends with Butch. She must really wanna be friends with him. But I just can't believe she really kissed him. On the lips. While she had a boyfriend. But she meant to do that, so why was she looking at Butch like that this morning? Had Butch not know why she did it and thought something else? I will make sure to talk to Buttercup about it. It looks like she needs a bit of help on that right now.

Now with me, I'm not having much problems. No wait, I'm wrong. I have plenty of problems. The first one is that I'm afraid that Blossom might find out about Boomer and I. If she did, not only would she be mad at me forever for hiding it, but she would make me and Boomer not even dare look at each other. I was worrried about that. That, and the fact that I lied to her and told her I was with Chad. Now I have to pretend to be his girlfriend whenever she's around. But the thing is, I decided not to tell Boomer about it. What if he finds out? I know he'll be mad. And he won't go with it. If Blossom finds out I lied, she would be mad and ask for the truth._ Then_ what am I gonna do? Now that she has that new power Buttercup already has, she can detect any lie. It's good that the power isn't working properly yet. I hope she didn't detect my lie this morning. All this is mostly my fault for saying I was with Chad. I shouldn't have said that. I should've thought about something else besides that.

I heard the bell rang. Had I been thinking about me and my sister's problems all that time? I grabbed my bag and grabbed Boomer and headed out the door to second period. This is where Gaby is at. Remember when I told you about the girl who tried to get me kicked out of the cheerleading team because she hated me? and that she was the one who ended up getting kicked out instead for trying that? Yup, that's her. She's among the popular group. She was skinny, had a flat stomach and had the curves boys love. She had curly, brown hair that reached below her butt, making anyone's eyes who looked how long her hair was linger to her butt. She's the slutty kind who likes to play around and steal guys that are already taken. And there's no doubt she's gonna try and take Boomer from me. But I don't think Boomer is stupid enough to fall into her game. Boomer and I walked into the classroom and I saw Gaby's eyes dart to Boomer. She eyed him up and down as she bit her lower lip. Boomer didn't notice this, though. I held Boomer's hand tightly and lead him to a seat next to me. Unfortunately, the seat where I sat was beside Gaby. She was up out of her seat, so I didn't know where she sat. But now, I know it's by me. Why am I tortured like this?

"Hey, _Bubbles_." she said my name with venom.

"Gaby." I greeted with a forced smile.

"I don't believe you've introduced me to your friend." she said as she eyed Boomer. He wasn't even paying attention he had his head down on the desk, his hands hanging at his sides. He hit his head repeatedly in boredom. I kept myself from giggling.

"Why should I? There's no doubt you're gonna try and take him like you took most of my friends and tried kicking me off the team which backfailed badly for you." I said. She growled.

"I hate you so much." she muttered before walking away to some guy. I looked around the room, looking for any available seat. To my sheer luck, there wasn't any.

"You're the bestest friend ever!" I said with a sarcastic tone and fake happiness in my voice. "Bitch." I added. She didn't hear me, though.

"You hate her?" Boomer asked, bringing his head up. He also stopped banging his head on the desk.

"So much." I told him as I glared at Gaby. Since she started doing pretty much everything to try and ruin my life, I started hating her. We became enemies. She started it first. If it wasn't for her being so jelly about me, we could've been friends maybe. Sometimes I just wish she got ran over by a fucking bus.

**Blossom's P.O.V **

I closed my locker shut, and threw away all the cards that came out from my locker. They seriously need to stop... I turned around from my locker to head to second period when I saw Dexter from the corner of my eye on his locker. I got a few more minutes 'till the bell rings. I made my way towards him. He saw me and smiled.

"Hey, my cherie." he greeted.

"Heyy, umm, Dexter can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked. He nodded his head, closing his locker and giving all his attention to me.

"I'm breaking up with you." I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"There's someone else, and you haven't been with me these past few weeks. You always say that you're busy and I felt myself getting more and more distanced from you." I told him.

"It's fine. I was cheating on you, anyways." he told me. Oh, hell no.

"You what?" I asked angrily.

"I was cheating on you." he said again. My anger flared. I brought my knee up and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

"Big mistake." I said before walking away. I left him there, whining about the pain. Yeah, Feel the pain, fucker.

I walked into my second period class, my eyes scanning for a certain red-head. I spotted him at the back of the room. He had his head down on the desk. As I walked closer, I could hear light snoring. I chuckled. Is he sleeping? I sat sideways on the desk next to him and poked his sides. He didn't move. I poked him a bit harder, making him jump a little. But he still didn't wake up. That's when I stood up, got behind his desk, and poked him on both his sides. He jumped up, eyes wide. I laughed. "Hey, sleepyhead." I said as I kissed his cheek. I laughed again after.

"I still feel the poke." he said as he touched his sides.

"Hehe, sorry if it was too hard." I told him. "I have good news." I announced.

"What is it?" he questiomed.

"We're free to date now! I broke up with Dexter just now. I kicked him in the shin because he said he cheated on me."

"He cheated on you?"

"Yup."

"But you don't care. You have me, now." he said as wrapped an arm around me.

"Yes. Yes I do." I said and kissed his cheek again. I just hope I can hide this from my sisters well.

** Buttercup's P.O.V**

I went into my second period class, alone. Butch didn't go to my locker today. He hasn't talked to me since this morning after we had that 'Mitch is cheating on me' conversation. Did he get mad because I didn't believe him? But Mitch wouldn't cheat on me. Butch is probably trying to ruin my love life. He_ is_ a Rowdyruff Boy. He could still be planning to ruin me. "_Guess you still see me as an enemy._" his sentence played in my head. No, what am I thinking? I trust Butch and he trusts me. We're not enemies anymore, we're friends. Just not at the moment, I think.

I placed my cheek at the palm of my hand, bored. I hope Butch comes and sits next to me. I need a good laugh and he's the perfect dumbass to crack a smile on my face. I looked to the door, wondering when he'll get here. I glanced at the clock. Only one minute left until the bell rings. I darted my eyes back to the door with my palm still holding my cheek. I saw a shadow, no, two, and they appeared to be coming to this classroom, or they could pass by this class. The shadows got closer and it looked like a guy and a girl. The guy looked to have spiky hair and the girl had her hair down and I could see a couple of wavy locks shadowed. They came in the classroom and it turns out it was Butch and Emily. Oh, how I hate that little bitch. She always steals people away from me. But wait, _she's back_? Oh, hell no! It was better with that slut gone! I didn't notice that I was glaring at her until she noticed me and glared back. My look towards her deepened. I felt a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach. And the urge to kill this bitch got stronger as I noticed she was standing a little too close to Butch.

"There, you are, Butch! Um, who's this?" the teacher asked. She was used to seeing Butch get here with me, and seeing me come here to class alone was strange to Ms. M.

"Ms. M, you don't remember me?" Emily asked. She placed a hand on her chest as she acted hurt. Fake bitch.

"Emily! Is that you? You've changed! You got way prettier!" Ms. M exclaimed. Emily smiled and waved her hand at the teacher as if saying "aw, shucks." Ha, acting like she's the shit and all.

"I would've got here earlier like always, but Mr. Preslie asked me to show Emily to this period since we have the same one. And I didn't mind. I didn't want to get here with Buttercup, anyway." Butch said as he shot a look at me. Now that confirms he's mad at me.

"Oh, what happened?" Ms. M asked. She's the teacher closest to Butch and I. She's sort of like our mother, since we didn't have one, she acted like she was ours.

"Trust issues." Butch said, still glaring at me coldly.

"I'm still gonna make you sit nex to her." Ms. M told him as she pointed to his seat next to me. Butch didn't argue. We never argue with Ms. M unless it's playfully. He walked towards where I was and took his seat, putting his head down.

"Now, Emily, there are two available seats. One by Butch, and another one by Danielle. You choose where to sit." Ms. M turned to go to her desk and started typing on her computer, her fingers moving rapidly. Without even having to think about it, Emily took the seat next to Butch. _Great_. Now she's gonna make my life a living hell all over again. She better not try to steal Butch from me like she tried taking away Mitch. Now this is my best friend she's sitting by, and I would kill if she even dares lay a finger on him. I looked at my green notebook and to Butch. Then to my notebook again. I grabbed my green lead pencil and started writing. Then I ripped out the page, folded it in half and sat it on the corner of his desk where his head or arms weren't covering the desk. I poked his upper arm lightly. I watched as he put his head up a bit and opened the note. At least he's gonna read it. His eyes moved left to right as he read the small sentence.

_Are u mad? Dnt b mad, Bitch! D: Or I will fucking kill you with tickles, motherfucker! :D_

From the corner of my eye, I saw a small smile form on his lips but then it slowly faded right away. Guess he remembered he's mad. He folded the paper and placed it back on the corner. He put his head back down and I sighed. "Butch, don't be mad, please. It's just hard to believe. Me and Mitch have been dating for two years now. I just can't believe it that fast." I whispered. He kept his head down as if I never said anything. Fine, then. But just one more note and that's it. If he doesn't answer, then I got him. I'm not gonna be begging him. I heard snickering to my right. I looked to Butch. It wasn't him. I looked at the thing by Butch, it was her. "The hell you laughing at?" I asked. I didn't say it loud. The teacher couldn't hear me, anyway. She was playing a video about what we were currently learning.

"At you. Just leave Butch alone. It's obvious he doesn't wanna talk to you." she said. Calm down, Buttercup. Remember what Sensei taught you. (From the episode Makes Zen To Me. That is the right name, right?)

"Mind your own damn business." I told her as I glared at her.

"Oh, this is my bussiness, sweetie. That's my Butchie you're bothering right there." she said. I trued not to laugh at the lame nickname. But wait, _her_ Butchie?

"Your Butchie?" I asked.

"Oh, you didn't know, right? He was in Citiesville. That's where I had moved to. Me and Butch have a little history. He knows he still wants me." Emily said as her eyes went to Butch.

"I _do not_ care about you anymore, Emily." Butch said. His voice was muffled because he still had his head down.

"That's what you say to try and convince yourself. But deep down, you know it's true." Emily said. Butch kept quiet. I ignored that and changed subject.

"Butch, Imma fucking tickle you if you don't start talking to me. It's only been one and a half hour and I already miss your stupidness." I said as I poked his side. I could tell he was smiling because his cheeks went up. His whole face wasn't completely covered by his arms.

"I know you're smiling, you know that?" I asked as a smile spread on my own face.

"Damnit, BC! How can you notice?" he asked, finally bringjng his head up. Emily scowled. Yeah, bitch. I can make him put his head up and look at me, unlike you. That shows he cares more me then her. It does, right?

"I have magic." I said. "Haha, sure you do." he said

. "Yay! You're not mad anymore!" I said as I hugged his arm tightly. I laughed when I pulled away. I looked at Emily. She looked pissed that Butch was talking perfectly with me. Haha! Bitch.

"I notice now that I can't stay mad at you. You have put a curse upon me!" Butch gasped. I laughed. There goes the laugh I needed.

"See? I needed that laugh." I said.

"It's a horrible laugh." I heard Emily say. I glared at her. I opened my mouth to say something, but Butch beat me to it.

"I like her laugh. The reason I make her laugh." Butch said. He likes my laugh? I tried ignoring the slight heat on my cheeks. He looked towards me again.

"You're a bitch." he told me. And let's begin with the random name calling.

"You're an asshole." I said back.

"Slut."

"Motherfucker."

"Hoe."

"Dick sucker."

"Substitute. Wait, I meant prostitute."

"Haha!" I laughed. "Dumbass" I said lowly.

"I heard that!" he said.

"You were supposed to."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you, too."

"You wanna?"

"Perv."

"Bitch."

"That's your nickname, Bitch"

"But you're the bitch."

"Bitch."

"Bitch."

"Bitch."

"Bitch."

"I love you, sis."

"Love you, too, bro." I said.

And that's how our random, stupid, pointless arguements go.

* * *

**A/N: Me and my guy friends always argue like that. Except, we don't do the 'I love you' part. I would _never_ say that to them! And if I did, I wouldn't mean it like _that_. But anyway...**

** Oooh! Buttercup's enemy is back in town! And it turns out she and Butch have a little history! Blossom with Brick now? And they're the leaders! Why do you think Butch kissed BC a second time? Bubbles is hiding from Boomer that she is pretend-dating Chad? Will Blossom find out who Bubbles is_ really _dating? Too many questions!**

***Depp breath* But finished with this chapter! I've been working hard on this! I'm even sweating! But, that's probably because this is Florida and it's fucking hot over here. So my story, Gum Has the Power will be out soon! I just want to make sure everything is fine with the first chapter and that everything connects well. I wanted to get a head start and work on the second chapter so I won't have to have you guys waiting so long for it like I had you with this one. I'm so... I'm s-s-s... I'm sorr-y.. If I had you guys waiting so long. But here it is! Now Imma go work on chapter six now. Bye! See ya next update! Not actually literally see you but, you get what I mean!**


End file.
